Que empiece el juego
by Candy Black
Summary: Nuevos tributos, nueva arena, nueva aventura. Una competición marcada por el número del mal. Un chica, un chico, una historia de amor y un destino fatal, ¿serán capaces de evitarlo? Entrad y descubrirlo. Mal summary. ANTES LLAMADA LOS 66º JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE
1. La Cosecha

_Hola! Aquí se presenta Fuego14 con su primer fan-fic de esta trilogía que tanto ha revolucionado su loca cabeza e imaginación._

Dislaimer: El mundo que aparece en la historia fue creado por Suzanne Collins en su trilogía Los Juegos del Hambre, todo lo que no reconozcan como propio de la saga es de mi invención, como los personajes.

Capítulo uno: La Cosecha

Amanece una mañana soleada en el distrito 10. Carie se levanta temprano, como de costumbre, que sea el día de la Cosecha no significa que tenga que cambiar sus hábitos, ya habrá tiempo para cambiarlos en la arena si sale elegida. El primer año que participó en el sorteo sentía un nudo en la garganta y una angustia que la corroía por dentro. Pensó, inocentemente, que con los años esas sensaciones desaparecerían, pero no. Parte del sufrimiento se desvanecía cuando su nombre no salía del bombo, pero entonces se abrían paso nuevos sentimientos: lástima por los pobres elegidos, normalmente hijos de las familias cuyo ganado había sucumbido presa de epidemias que se habían visto forzados a pedir teselas, tristeza por sus inminentes muertes, dolor por tener que verlas televisadas, porque los que hasta hacía unos minutos habían sido sus compañeros de distrito, simples niños, ahora estaban obligados a convertirse o bien en héroes asesinos o bien en mártires y, sobre todo, aunque sintiera rabia de sí misma por ello, terror a ser la siguiente.

Carie se mira al espejo. El cabello color zanahoria cae en ondas acaracoladas hasta su cintura, enmarcando una blanca carita, como de muñeca, repleta de pecas en los pómulos y sobre su diminuta nariz, sobre la cual relucen unos brillantes ojos almendrados de color castaño, arropados por un manto de largas pestañas rubias. Su boca también es pequeña, como toda ella, porque, aunque no especialmente bajita sí es estrecha y con escasas curvas.

Se cepilla el pelo y lo enlaza en una coleta alta para que no le moleste durante sus tareas, se toma su tiempo. Es ganadera y no tiene problemas con mancharse de estiércol, pero eso no quita que tenga su coquetería.

Carie se apresura a entrar en la cuadra. Su yegua relincha alegremente al verla llegar.

-¡Goldie!- Saluda dulcemente al animal.- ¿Estás lista para tu paseo matutino?- pregunta mientras le acaricia el hocico.

Carie limpia la cuadra a fondo antes de irse a montar.

Goldie y su dueña salen media hora más tarde de casa de los Silverlight. En el pueblo se respira el ambiente de trabajo y agitación habitual: la gente tiene que madrugar mucho. Cuando eres ganadero no vives según tu horario, si no el de tus animales.

Durante el camino Carie saluda alegremente a casi todas las personas que ve, es una niña muy dulce y a sus quince primaveras todo el mundo en el distrito 10 la conoce y aprecia. Se respira la tensión en el aire, todo el mundo teme a la Cosecha, y no es para menos, ya que el distrito 10 cuenta con muy pocos ganadores en su historia. Para un adolescente nacido allí el ir a los Juegos es un suicidio. Pero es comprensible, en los distritos uno y dos aprenden a luchar porque siempre van voluntarios, en el cuatro a pescar, en el once a reconocer plantas comestibles, en el siete a manejar las hachas... ¿y en el diez? lo único que aprenden desde niños en el distrito ganadero es a ordeñar vacas y esa no es una habilidad muy útil que se diga en los Juegos del Hambre.

-Disfruta del paseo, Goldie.- Susurra a su yegua mientras acaricia el pelaje amarillento que le propició su nombre.- podría ser el último.

-No lo creo.- Carie se sobresalta al oír una voz a su espalda.- ¿Cuántas papeletas tienes, Silverlight? ¿cuatro? ¿cinco?

Hizo girar velozmente a la yegua para encontrarse de frente con Royce Jean, un insufrible chico de dieciocho años que siempre la había tenido inquina por ser parte de una familia medianamente acomodada y no haber tenido que pedir teselas. Ese no era el caso de Royce, quien debía de haber acumulado más de cincuenta teselas, ya que llevaba pidiendo regularmente desde que tenía doce años.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora, Jean?- Le espeta al chico en cuanto lo encara.

-Responde.- Continua él como si nada. ¿Cuántas papeletas?

-Cuatro.

Royce empieza a reír estruendosamente.

-¿Y tú?- Pregunta ella, aunque sea solo por ahogar el sonido de sus crispantes carcajadas.

-Perdí la cuenta hace años, supongo que más de ochenta, no sé, tendría que calcularlo y prefiero no hacerlo.- Responde chulescamente.

-Tengas las que tengas hasta ahora te has librado de ir a los Juegos. Este es tu último año.

-A la última va la vencida.- Responde resignadamente, sin preder su actitud desafiante.

-Es a la tercera.- Corrige Carie deseando salir de allí. La presencia de Royce siempre le había resultado incómoda.

-Como sea, no todos tenemos tiempo para estudiar cosas inútiles. Tenemos que sobrevivir.

Carie se gira para continuar su camino a la panadería, pero eso no le impide oír la última frase de Royce Jean.

-Para mí cada día son los Juegos del Hambre.

Carie siquiera se molesta en mirarle.

Tras el encontronazo con Royce, decide aumentar el ritmo, tiene que llegar a casa pronto y el sol empieza a alzarse cada vez más alto. Dichoso Jean.

Finalmente Carie consigue llegar a casa a la misma hora de siempre, aunque Goldie y ella están bastante más cansadas de lo habitual por la prisa que se han dado para conseguirlo.

-¿Carie?- Su madre la llama desde el piso de arriba, seguramente la están esperando para desayunar.

-¡Voy!- Exclama antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

Carie alcanza la cocina rápidamente, en la que su madre sirve la comida en los platos y su padre la leche recién ordeñada en los vasos. Se sienta en su lugar rápidamente: el trabajo de buena mañana siempre abre el apetito, por muy día de la Cosecha que sea.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el pueblo?- Pregunta su padre cuando se han sentado los tres en la mesa.

-Bien.- Contesta no muy entusiasmada.- aunque se nota qué día es hoy, la gente está tensa.

-Es normal, cielo. Todos nos jugamos mucho hoy.- Responde el hombre, ensombreciéndosele el rostro.

-Sí... y encima me crucé con ese palurdo de Royce Jean, no lo soporto...-continuó la chica mientras se servía otro vaso de leche.

-¡Pobre chico!- Se lamentó su madre.- Ha pedido tantas teselas...

-Ha tenido mala suerte, desde que murió su mujer, el viejo Jean se ha dado a la bebida de los lindo, así ha tenido que pedir teselas el chaval.- Puntualizó su padre.

-Él está convencido de que saldrá elegido este año.- Carie interrumpe el discurso de su padre. No le agarada hablar de las desgracias de Royce, le hacen sentir pena por él y no cree que la merezca tras ver cómo la trata.

-Es el último, ¿no?- Pregunta su madre viendo la incomodidad de su hija.

-Sí.- Responde secamente.

La familia continua comiendo en silencio, pero tras la charla sobre el alcoholismo del padre de Royce a Carie se le ha cerrado el estómago y se deja más de medio desayuno sin tocar.

-Carie, come.- Le ordena su padre.

-No puedo más, papá...

-Déjala, tiene razón, era mucho, desde que Kaely se fue de casa no atino con las cantidades, tantos años cocinando para cuatro...- interviene la mujer.

Kaely es la hermana mayor de Carie, tiene veintidós años. Se casó hace cuatro meses y se fue a vivir con su marido. Todos la han echado de menos, pero Carie ya se ha acostumbrado a vivir sin su hermana por ahí y tiene que admitir que, aunque a veces la extrañe, le gusta tener una habitación para ella sola. Además, Kaely se había llevado consigo a su yegua, Crystal, que siempre tenía conflictos con Goldie, así que ahora todo está más tranquilo.

-Voy a prepararme.- Dice Carie levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo su plato.

Su padre asiente, con la mirada perdida mientras su madre solloza bajito tratando, sin conseguirlo, que no la oigan.

Carie se viste con su vestido preferido, uno con cuello abierto hasta los hombros y mangas acampanadas hasta los nudillos. Una cinta que lo ciñe a la cintura, a partir de la cual comienza la falda, que llega hasta las espinillas. El bajo de la falda, los puños de las mangas, el borde del cuello y la cinta son de color dorado mientras que el resto de la tela es verde pálido. Es un traje sencillo pero favorecedor. Se peina el cabello y lo manipula con los dedos para dar forma a los largos bucles, que caen como olas, y se pone unas sencillas zapatillas negras sin tacón. Por supuesto no podía faltar en el conjunto su inseparable tobillera de cuerdas trenzadas hecha manualmente que le regaló su hermana años atrás.

Cuando ha terminado de arreglarse ya es la hora de marcharse a la plaza del pueblo para la selección de tributos.

Baja a la cuadra, donde sus padres están poniendo a punto para salir a sus caballos.

-Mejor llevad solo uno.- Sus padres se giran a mirarla.- llevaremos al de papá y a Goldie, así, si no vuelvo a casa mamá puede venir en mi yegua.

Sus padres están abatidos y no tienen fuerzas para llevarle la contraria, así que aceptan y parten a la Cosecha, Carie en su yegua y sus padres sobre el caballo más fuerte.

Llegan de los últimos, así que casi todo el mundo está ya colocado en su sitio. Desde su lugar con el resto de chicas de quince años Carie puede ver a Mexan Carlson, el representante del Capitolio en el distrito 10, un chico joven, de unos 25 años máximo, aunque claro, tratándose de su lugar de procedencia, cualquiera sabe, allí la gente se somete a tantos tratamientos quirúrgicos para parecer más joven que apenas envejecen. Mexan es alto y musculoso, con el pelo rubísimo, el cual brilla tanto que cuando el sol se refleja en él hay que apartar la vista, porque deslumbra, y lo mismo ocurre con sus nacarados dientes. En su vida Carie había visto nada parecido y está convencida de que son todo arreglos hechos por el Capitolio. Mexan Carlson habría sido todo un sex simbol en el distrito ganadero, si no fuera porque su llegada anual conllevaba la muerte de dos adolescentes.

-¡Bienvenidos a la selección de tributos para los sextuagésimo sextos Juegos del Hambre!- Saluda Mexan jovialmente, cualquiera diría que está anunciando quién ganará una estancia de lujo en un balneario y no la sentencia de muerte de dos jóvenes.

Carlson pasó el siguiente rato hablando sobre cómo nacieron los Juegos: la rebelión del distrito 13, ahora destruido, los horrores de la guerra, la victoria del Capitolio sobre los distritos y la instauración de los Juegos del Hambre para recordar a todo el mundo, año tras año, con la vida de veintitrés niños, quiénes tienen el poder.

-¡Y ahora procederemos a la extracción del nombre de la elegida!.- Su parloteo sobre el Capitolio es horrible, pero infinitamente mejor que lo que viene después.- La afortunada que viajará a la arena este año como representante femenina del distrito 10 es... ¡Carie Silverlight!

La aludida se queda congelada un segundo pero los débiles aplausos a su alrededor la sacan del trance. Busca a su familia con la mirada entre la multitud, pero le es imposible hallarlos, hay demasiada gente. En ese momento se percata de que está saliendo en pantalla. Se mira y se siente ridícula, pero igualmente sube a la tarima junto al alcalde y Mexan.

Carie se obliga a recordar que está saliendo en todas las televisiones de Panem y que sus adversarios analizarán cada uno de sus gestos en unas horas. Adversarios... es extraño, Carie nunca se ha llevado mal con nadie, exceptuando a Royce Jean, claro. Se siente como flotando en un sueño, sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sabía de la existencia de la posibilidad de resultar elegida, creía que estaba preparada, incluso había prevenido a sus padres con los caballos por si pasaba aquello, pero nunca se está listo para algo así. Imágenes al azar de todos los años que lleva viendo los Juegos por televisión cruzan por su cabeza cuando una nueva oledada de forzados aplausos la vuelve a sacar del trance.

Un chico de aproxima a la tarima. Físicamente nada tiene que envidirale a Mexan, es sencillamente impresionante, desde los pies a la cabeza, con su seguramente casi metro noventa de altura, los brazos fuertes y el torso moldeado por los músculos. Su cara es igual de perfecta que su cuerpo: unos ojos verdes como los prados donde pasta su ganado que contrastan con su pelo rubísimo, como el de Carlson, pero sin ese brillo antinatural que caracteriza al representante del Capitolio. Su expresión es fría e impenetrable, como si su bello rostro se tratara de una máscara. Carie le conoce, su nombre es Tyron Crowdlork. No tienen especial trato, así que no sabe mucho de él ni de su vida, tan solo que es dos años mayor que ella y que las chicas de su curso voltean a contemplarle cuando pasa. Sus madres tienen una relación bastante estrecha y la suya solía decirle a Carie que son una familia maravillosa y que Tayron es un chico fantástico y que debería de animarse a conocerle mejor. Solía decirle, porque ya no tendrá ocasión de repetirlo.

Irónicamente, parece que ahora está en la mejor situación para hacerlo, ¿dónde puedes conocer mejor a una persona que en el Juegos del Hambre? cuando uno está al borde de la muerte, eligiendo si morir o matar, es cuando se sabe cómo es en realidad.

Es una manera de averiguarlo muy cruda, directa y letal, pero es lo que hay, porque cuando Mexan Carlson pregunta si hay algún voluntario sólo se oye el silbido del viento.

Pensándolo bien, se retracta Carie, se sabe todo desde siempre, pero no se ve hasta que no estás en la tarima.

Porque los mismos que eligen callar en la Cosecha son los que eligen matar en los Juegos.

Y Tayron y Carie siempre han guardado silencio.

_Jejeje sí... soy mala, lo sé. Todos ya pensábais que iba a ir Royce a los Juegos con nuestra Carie... ¡pero no! no me maten por favor, juro que Tayron no va a decepcionarles. La verdad es que me da pena dejar aquí colgado al pobre Royce Jean, con lo que prometía... ¡igual lo meto por algún lado! o no, para saberlo tendréis que seguir leyendo cuando suba el segundo cap... se admiten sugerencias vía MP o review... mejor review... es muy fácil, es solo darle al Go! aprovechad: se permiten críticas, insultos, piropos... ¿os han caído bien mis chavales? ¿queréis matarme por engañaros con Royce o agradecéis la sorpresa? Vamooos porfii *-*_

_Bueno, ya os dejo en paz... Muchos besos! *ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE: Dejar Reviews adelgaza*_


	2. Despedida

Capítulo dos: Despedida.

Tras ser seleccionados, unos hombres conducen a Carie y Tayron a dos estancias individuales para que se despidan de sus seres queridos.

Ahora que está encerrada en aquella cómoda pero fría habitación Carie comienza a ser consciente de su situación. Va a viajar al Capitolio para participar en los Juegos del Hambre, en los que seguramente matará a personas, si no muere ella antes. Podrían quedarle días de vida. Piensa en las atrocidades y las dolorosas muertes que lleva años contemplando en televisión. Todos los que han salido victoriosos lo han conseguido gracias a su sangre fría, su fortaleza mental y física, su inteligencia a la hora de formar o no sus alianzas, su destreza para conseguir víveres, curar sus heridas y ocultarse, e incluso a la suerte de estar o no bajo una montaña al derrumbarse o cerca de una masa de nieve antes de la avalancha. Son demasiados factores, demasiados requisitos que cumplir. Y Carie comprende entonces que ella no tiene ninguno: ni talento natural para esas cosas ni entrenamiento, no sabe blandir armas ni conseguir comida, ni siquiera está acostumbrada a la escasez. Y por supuesto, tampoco puede asesinar a alguien a quien haya mirado a los ojos alguna vez. Una mariposa con un ala rota tendría más oportunidades de ganar, y sobrevivir, que ella.

Lo único que le queda es el poder despedirse de las personas que quiere y buscar la muerte más digna posible, menos dolorosa, que haga sufrir lo mínimo a su familia. El primer paso será tratar de parecer fuerte ante ellos.

Pero no puede, en cuanto sus padres aparecen por la puerta se derrumba y se echa a llorar en sus brazos. Ellos tampoco pueden evitarlo. Tras un par de minutos en esa situación consiguen reponerse un poco.

- Recuerda que te queremos, cariño.- Dice su madre acariciándole el cabello. Tiene los ojos hinchados y su mano tiembla al deslizarse por el pelo del su hija.

- Creemos en ti.- Dice su padre, casi tan afectado como su madre. Carie está impresionada, nunca antes le había visto llorar.- Ten, esto es para ti, para que no olvides nunca quién eres ni lo que dejas atrás.

-¿Qué...?- Consigue articular ella mientras toma el objeto que le ofrece su padre. Es un collar de plata, de él penden unas alas del mismo material, grandes, emplumadas. Las alas de un ángel.- Papá, qué es...

-Es para ti, te protegerá, pertenece a mi familia. Dicen que es un amuleto protector que siempre nos ha ayudado a mantenernos alejados de las desgracias y la maldad.- Explica su madre, ahora algo más repuesta, mientras se lo cuelga del cuello a su hija.

-Queremos que lo tengas tú, que lo lleves a la arena.

Carie no sabe qué decir, contempla el colgante. Sus padres acaban de entregarle una reliquia familiar para que la ayude en la arena. Porque la quieren y desean que viva.

-Gracias.- se abalanza a abrazarlos.

-Haz todo lo posible, por favor.- Le ruega su padre y Carie sabe que se refiere a vivir.- Lucha. No te rindas sin más.

-Lo haré, por vosotros.

-No.- su madre se aparta de ella y la mira escandalizada.- No lo hagas por nosotros, hazlo por ti.

Carie asiente y los vuelve a abrazar. Lo ha prometido, lo hará: tratará de ganar.

El emotivo momento se ve interrumpido por la llegada de alguien más que se lanza sobre ella violentamente.

-¡Kaely!- Se sobresalta la chica ante el repentino arranque de amor de su hermana.

-Carie, tienes que volver, hermanita, eres fuerte, tú no lo sabes pero lo eres, puedes hacerlo, por favor, no te...- Kaely no es capaz de acabar la frase. Las hermanas se abrazan.- Espera.- Añade pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos y soltándola.- Tus amigos me han pedido que te diga que te quieren mucho y que te echarán de menos mientras estés en la arena.- Carie dirigió una mirada extrañada a Kaely.- Ya, ya sé que es raro, pero no podían pasar todos y no se ponían de acuerdo, así que me lo han pedido a mí al verme venir. ¡No sabes cuántas lágrimas! me parece que vamos a pasar de distrito ganadero a pesquero, porque van a inundar la plaza.- Kaely se termina de enjugar las lágrimas e intenta animar el ambiente con una broma. Todos ríen, pero no suena alegre, más bien parece que se vayan a echar a llorar todos de nuevo.

Un hombre entra en la habitación y desaloja rápidamente a la familia de Carie, quienes se recuerdan que se quieren mientras vuelven a brotar las lágrimas.

La joven sale al exterior, está rodeada de cámaras. Trata de no llorar, pero unas cuantas lágrimas traviesas se escapan de su lugar. Tampoco importa demasiado, seguro que tiene los ojos enrojecidos y se nota a la legua que lo ha hecho minutos antes.

Mira a Tayron, que camina ante ella. No se sorprende al ver que el chico consigue permanecer impasible ante las cámaras, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro. Envidiable.

Por fin llegan al tren, donde Mexan sonríe a las cámaras mientras da una palmada en el hombro a Tayron cuando sube y acaricia suavemente la mejilla a Carie, limpiándole los restos de la última lágrima. Tras decir adiós a las cámaras con la mano cierra la puerta.

Carie deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, las cámaras resultan muy agobiantes cuando no puedes controlar la imagen que das ante ellas.

-Ánimo, pequeña.- Mexan Carlson le palmea cariñosamente la espalda.- Vamos, te enseñaré tu habitación. Tenemos varios días de viaje hasta llegar al Capitolio, así que podrás descansar.

Carie esboza un intento de sonrisa y sigue Mexan por el pasillo del tren: en su vida había visto tanto lujo, y eso que es un medio de transporte. No puede hacerse a la idea de lo que la esperará cuando lleguen a su destino.

Justo antes de girar el pasillo ve a Tayron observándola y negando con la cabeza, como desaprobando su actitud. Carie empieza a plantearse que clase de espectáculo habrá dado ante todo el mundo con sus lágrimas. Enrojece de la vergüenza y aparta la mirada de Tayron. ¡Qué bochorno! Empieza bien si lo que quiere son patrocinadores: campaña de apoyo a la llorona del 10... menudo comienzo.

Mexan la deja en su cuarto y con una sonrisa se despide, dejándola sola. La chica se acerca al espejo y se mira: efectivamente, tiene los ojos algo enrojecidos y está despeinada. Decide reponerse e intentar enmendar la patética imagen suya que ha dado antes a todo el país. A partir de ahora se mostrará fuerte y fría, como Tayron. Empieza por lavarse la cara y echarse abundante agua fría en los ojos. Una vez ha conseguido despejarse se dirige a la cómoda para cambiarse de ropa. Decide que unos pantalones y una camisa simple le aportarán la seriedad y fortaleza que necesita, pero la visión de un vestido amarillo y blanco, sencillo y bonito, desbaratan sus planes. Menuda superviviente está hecha si no puede siquiera vestirse con la cabeza. Pero lo más seguro que le solo le queden escasos días de vida, por mucho que trate de convencerse de lo contrario, así que decide darse el capricho. Se peina con una coleta baja de lado, dejando caer sobre su pecho la cascada de cabello cobrizo. El colgante que le dieron sus padres permanece en su sitio, ha decidido no desprenderse de él ni un segundo. Cuando se sienta en la cama, comprobando lo comodísima que es, llaman a la puerta. Abre.

-¡Carie Silverlight! un nombre encantador para un chica encantadora... y con buen gusto, debo añadir. La chica del año pasado no se cambió de ropa en todo el trayecto, creo que ni siquiera se percató de que tenía toda la habitación a su disposición... así terminó, siendo tan poco observadora: en la Cornucopia, no vio venir aquel cuchillo.- Carie se escandaliza ante la ligereza con la que Mexan habla de la muerte de la pobre representante de su distrito en los anteriores Juegos.- Una lástima, ¿no? tú prometes más, si ganas podrías dedicarte a la moda.- Añade el rubio como si acabara de tener una gran idea. La frivolidad de Mexan la deja anonadada y no puede ni responder.- En fin... yo venía a decirte que van a emitir ahora el resumen de todas las Cosechas y que vinieras a verlo.

-Ah, sí, claro. Voy.- Carie sale del cuarto cerrando tras ella la puerta y acompaña a Mexan a la sala de estar, en la que ya se encuentran Tayron y Meenah Pariland. Carie se sorprende al verla, durante la selección estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera reparó en la que iba a ser su mentora durante la competición. Meenah es la representante de su distrito que ganó los Juegos hace menos tiempo. Resultó vencedora de los 57º Juegos del Hambre, hace ocho años, cuando decapitó a la representante femenina del distrito 1 tras una encarnizada pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Durante su participación, Meenah se caracterizó por ser una gran estratega que nunca estableció ninguna alianza. La gente dice que ganó gracias a su inteligencia, ya que supo siempre discernir muy bien entre todos los tributos a sus verdaderos competidores y esperar a que los más peligrosos se destruyeran entre ellos, jamás lanzándose en ataque directo y nunca subestimando a los demás concursantes.

Y ahora, la portentosa vencedora está sentada frente a ella, clavando sus gélidos ojos azules eléctricos en ella, con curiosidad. Meenah se encuentra sentada con la piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos sobre la parte superior del respaldo del sofá de terciopelo verde, vestida con unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca. Carie reconoce enseguida su atuendo como el propio de un jinete, incluidas las botas oscuras y el cabello negro recogido en una alta y flexible cola de caballo.

-Hola.- Saluda Carie tímidamente.

-Siéntate.- Meenah balancea su mano derecha, asestando un par de golpes sobre la superficie del asiento, indicándole el lugar.

Carie obedece sin planteárselo un segundo y pasea la mirada por todos los presentes. A su lado está Meenah, toda confianza e indiferencia, y tras ella puede ver a Tayron, acoplado a la izquierda de su mentora, impasible a todo. Sin duda se entenderán. A su derecha está Mexan, elegantemente sentado en un sillón individual de terciopelo rojo. Todos miran atentamente al televisor y Carie hace lo propio cuando empieza a sonar el himno.

-¡Saludos a todo Panem!- Caesar Flickerman aparece ante ellos. Este año lleva el pelo y los labios pintados de naranja butano.- ¡Un año más van a dar comienzo nuestros queridos Juegos del Hambre!- El público vitorea sus palabras. Carie desde su asiento rueda los ojos, gesto que no pasa desapercibido a Meenah y Tayron, aunque sí a Mexan.- Ahora prodremos ver los resúmenes de las Cosechas de todos los distritos. Les recuerdo que la visualización de estos a su vez que el resto de los Juegos es obligatoria para todo Panem, tanto para los habitantes de los distritos como para los del Capitolio.

Comienzan a pasar las imágenes. Por el distrito uno van dos voluntarios. El chico alto y fornido y ella alta y atlética: profesionales. Los del distrito dos son muy similares entre ellos y por lo que puede oír es natural, porque son mellizos, ambos voluntarios. Carie traga saliva, lleva vistos cuatro competidores y los cuatro parecen letales. Por suerte, el resto de los tributos no son así y siendo tantos la mayoría pasan desapercibidos para Carie. Para cuando llegan a su distrito sólo le han llamado la atención los cuatro profesionales de los distritos uno y dos y una niña de 12 años del siete con figura infantil pero una mirada gélida que le produce escalofríos. Aparte de ellos cree recordar a un chico con gafas de apariencia despistada en el tres, una chica guapísima de pelo negro del cuatro y un muchacho con apariencia dulce y desamparada en el ocho que despierta el instinto maternal de las comentaristas. Y entonces llega su turno, ve como primero permanece estática, sin reaccionar, y después gira la cabeza con desesperación, buscando entre la multitud, para finalmente quedarse quieta de nuevo, mirando la pantalla, para después subir a la tarima. Los locutores comentan primero lo encantadoramente sorprendida que se la ve y luego lo bonita y dulce que parece. "Como una muñeca de porcelana" añaden. Carie se sonroja desde el asiento y mira al suelo, pero rápidamente se incorpora para ver la elección de Tayron. Cuando anuncian su nombre él permanece igual, ni siquiera mira a a la pantalla, y sube sin más dilación a ocupar su puesto. Las voces del Capitolio primero hablan de lo increíblemente bien que da en cámara y lo seguro y tranquilo que parece. Después continúan con los distritos once y doce, en los que nada llama su atención, excepto lo delgados que están todos. Se nota que allí no se come todos los días.

Cuando Caesar se despide y termina la emisión la estancia se queda en silencio, pero rápidamente es roto por Mexan.

-Bueno, ¿qué opináis de vuestros rivales?

Tayron se encoge de hombros y Carie permanece callada.

-¿Qué me dices, Carie?- reitera Carlson. Se ve que al chico del Capitolio no le agaradan los silencios.

-No sé... me preocupan los profesionales del uno y del dos. Y me ha llamado la atención la chica del siete.

-Buena vista.- Comenta Meenah.- Tened cuidado con esa niña. Estoy convencida de que van a rodar cabezas por parte de esa chiquilla. Lo importante.- Puntualiza.- es que no sean las vuestras.- Se encoje de hombros.- Y de paso os quitará a unos cuantos de encima.

Tayron asiente y a Carie la recorre un escalofrío.

-Y por supuesto- Continúa fríamente su mentora.- los profesionales. Son siempre una amenaza tener en cuenta... pero no os equivoquéis, hay más gente en la arena que liquidar. No os obcequéis con ellos.

Meenah se levanta del asiento majestuosamente y camina hacia la puerta del saloncito.

-Tomaos las cosas con calma y reflexionad, aún tardaremos dos días más en llegar al Capitolio.- Meenah se marcha.

-Bueno, chicos, lo dicho, nos vemos en la cena, dentro de media hora, hasta entonces descansad.- Mexan se despide y se marcha tras la mentora.

Carie se queda quieta en su sitio y mira a Tayron de soslayo. Tiene las piernas cruzadas y la mirada clavada en sus rodillas. Parece ausente. La chica se revuelve en su asiento. Está muy nerviosa, creía que al ver a sus rivales las cosas empezarían a aclarársele, pero continúan igual. Tayron se gira a mirarla, como si hubiera detectado su espionaje.

-¿Si?- Es la primera vez que Carie oye la voz del chico, suave y melodiosa, ¿por qué no hablará más a menudo?

-No. Nada.- Enrojece hasta la raíz del cabello. Tonta, tonta, tonta, se dice a sí misma.

Tayron enarca una ceja sensualmente, seguro que ni siquiera lo pretendía. Ese plomizo silencio se hace tenso y pesado en cualquier otra persona, pero en él resulta natural, su inexpresividad no es pretendida ni forzada, simplemente es así. Callado, tranquilo, imperturbable.

-Tayron.- El aludido se gira a mirarla. El contacto visual pesa como una losa.- ¿Tienes miedo?

No responde inmediatamente, si no que permanece callado. Carie se sorprende de su reacción, siempre había creído que Tayron Crowdlork no transmitía emoción alguna, pero se equivocaba. La estática máscara del chico permanece inamovible la mayoría del tiempo, pero en cuanto mueve un milímetro de piel es un libro abierto. O al menos para ella en esos momentos lo es. Puede leer la sorpresa, la confusión y la duda en cada parte de su ser: La boca ligeramente entreabierta, la profunda mirada clavada en algún punto de la lejanía, el parpadeo acelerado y el súbito levantamiento de su pecho al tomar aire de golpe y retenerlo, sin respirar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Tayron recupera su fachada en cuestión de segundos, pero Carie ya ha detectado su bajada de guardia.

-A los Juegos, a los demás tributos... a morir.- Termina la frase apenas en un susurro.

Tayron mira primero al suelo y luego clava sus ojos verdes en ella. Su mirada la taladra pero consigue soportarla sin apartar la vista.

-No.- Su respuesta es simple y corta, pero Carie sabe que sincera.

-¿Cómo...?- El traqueteo de los platos siendo colocados en la mesa la distrae y se gira para mirar a sus criados trabajar. Cuando vuelve la vista al frente se sobresalta al encontrar a Tayron de pie frente a ella.

-Creo que deberías saber que el seis se consideraba el número del mal en la sociedad que existía antes de la creación de Panem.- Dice el joven con voz neutra.

-¿Crees que eso influirá en los Juegos?

-No lo creo. Lo sé.

Un escalofrío recorre la médula de la representante del distrito ganadero. Los sexagésimo sextos Juegos del Hambre iban a comenzar.


	3. Llegada

Capítulo 3: Llegada.

En la mesa de la cena reina el silencio. Carie da vueltas a su plato sin probar bocado. La comida tiene un aroma y apariencia exquisitas pero no se siente capaz de llevarse una sola cucharada a la boca. La conversación con Tayron le había revuelto las tripas y ahora se sentía como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Parece que refresca, se nota que estamos entrando en las tierras del distrito tres: es el más frío.- Los intentos de Mexan por entablar una conversación resultan cada vez más patéticos.

-No lo podemos saber. Los habitantes de los distritos no poseemos información sobre los demás.- ...Y los cortes de Meenah más bruscos. Mexan tuerce el gesto, pero calla. El ambiente se hace más tenso a cada segundo. Cuando pasan unos minutos sin una sola intervención del chico del Capitolio Meenah rompe el hielo, satisfecha con el silencio de Mexan Carlson.

-Bueno, dejémonos de tonterías y centrémonos en temas importantes.- Comienza.- Esto es simple: Yo quiero que al menos uno de vosotros salga de aquí con vida. Me gustaría no tener que ver morir a ninguno, pero me temo que no es posible, así que me conformaré con uno.- La sinceridad de sus palabras golpea como un mazo a Carie, lo que dice esa mujer es la cruda realidad.- Y supongo que vosotros también queréis, ¿no?- Tayron mira a Carie de soslayo, esperado a que responda, como siempre, pero ella se reafirma en su silencio.

-Sí.- Contesta finalmente el chico.

-¿Carie?- Pero a Meenah no se le pasa por alto que sólo haya respondido uno de ellos.-¿Quieres vivir o no?

-Sí.- Alega cansada.

-Pues para eso lo primero es tener masa corporal, así que yo que tú comería. No se llaman Juegos del Hambre por casualidad ¿sabes? necesitaréis toda la energía posible, los dos, pero precisamente tú eres la que anda más escasa.

A regañadientes Carie introduce en su boca un trozo de carne en salsa. Un explosión de sabor invade su paladar. Está exquisito. Suelta el tenedor, pero lo vuelve a coger ante la mirada amenazadora de Meenah.

-Come.- La orden es clara y sencilla. La obedece y continúa escuchando mientras se llena el estómago de la deliciosísima comida del Capitolio.

-Así me gusta. Si queréis sobrevivir dejaos de tonterías y escrúpulos. En los Juegos eso no existe.

Tayron asiente.

-Y tú.- Meenah se gira hacia el chico.- No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eres callado, eso es bueno, muchos tributos pecan de hablar demasiado y decir cosas que no deben, pero recuerda que hay tipos de silencios.- Tayron enarca una ceja.- No me mires así, es cierto: está el silencio forzado y tenso del que oculta algo, el de quien no habla porque no tiene nada que decir y por último el de chico misterioso y sexy. Adivina cuál tiene que ser el tuyo.

Tayron baja la ceja y sonríe para sí mismo mientras Carie se esfuerza por reprimir una carcajada y seguir comiendo: pedirle a Tayron que sea sexy y misterioso es como pedir a los sinsajos que canten.

-No creo que te cueste.- Meenah se estira en la silla.- Carie.

La aludida se yergue en su asiento, aunque sarcástica y aparentemente relajada, Meenah posee un aire militar y severo que la hace intimidadora.

-Existen muchísimas posturas para adquirir ante el público y los compañeros: de agresivo, misterioso, sexy, frío, dulce, débil, divertido, solitario... ¿cuál crees que será la tuya?

Carie se encoge de hombros, dubitativa. Los demás comensales sueltan risitas ahogadas.

-Dulce y frágil.- Responde Tayron.

Meenah señala a al chico, divertida.

-Premio, aunque no era una pregunta complicada. Tampoco creo que te cueste mucho: tenéis suerte, vuestras formas de ser encajan bien con dos de los roles estándar que más gustan en el Capitolio.

-Yuju.- Dice Carie desanimadamente.

Meenah se ríe.

-El sarcasmo, sin embargo, no es tan bien recibido.- Interviene Mexan por primera vez en la conversación gracias a la bajada de guardia de Meenah.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, el rubiales tiene razón, la gente del Capitolio no pilla esas cosas, ante las cámaras cállatelo, entretanto, disfruta de él porque vais a pasar una buena temporada rodeados.- Meenah se levanta.- ¿Hemos acabado todos?

Como respuesta, el resto se levantan de la mesa y los criados proceden a retirar los platos.

Meenah se marcha, lo que Mexan aprovecha para acercarse a los tributos sin la vigilancia de su mentora.

- Ánimo chicos.- Mexan se emociona y coge con una mano a Carie por un hombro y con la otra a Tayron.- Me encantáis. Tú.- Se gira a Carie.- Eres sencillamente fantástica, en el Capitolio los vas a enamorar a todos. Y tú.- Pasa a Tayron.- Pura virilidad, fuerza y belleza salvaje. Vas a causar más de un desmayo.- Se gira para marcharse pero súbitamente se da la vuelta de nuevo.- Un consejo, Tayron, en la arena, sin camiseta, luciendo cuerpo, que te llevas a las patrocinadoras de calle. Carie, por nada del mundo permitas un corte de pelo, prohibido. Ah, y luce piernas, que para algo están.- Ahora sí, Mexan abandona la estancia, dejando a ambos tributos anonadados.

-¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que ha dicho?- Pregunta Carie a su compañero.

-Eso parece.- Carie mira a Tayron, de nuevo su máscara ha perdido consistencia y deja ver una expresión de absoluta sorpresa y, casi, diversión.

-No sabes...- Comienza ella, y él se gira a mirarla.- cuánto me alegro de que él no sea nuestro estilista.

Tayron deja que se le escape una sonrisa.

-Absolutamente de acuerdo.

El siguiente día de viaje Carie lo pasa entre las charlas de orientación de cara a la arena de Meenah, los muy extraños ánimos de Mexan y la contemplación silenciosa de los paisajes que van pasando frente a ella desde la ventanilla de su habitación. Según pasan las horas Carie se siente más cerca de su inexorable destino y con menos ganas de socializar con sus compañeros de viaje. Sólo desea poder olvidarse de los Juegos y ser feliz durante unos minutos, pero es incapaz, y cuanto más cerca están del Capitolio más inundan su cabeza los pensamientos sobre la arena.

Resulta liberador cuando Mexan entra en su cuarto para anunciarle que ya casi han llegado al Capitolio. Carie se apresura a arreglarse, aunque tampoco pone mucho entusiasmo, ya que ahora va a ir directa al equipo de preparación y de poco va a valer lo que ella se haga porque se lo van a quitar según entre.

Sale del compartimento y se encuentra con Tayron, Meenah y Mexan en la puerta. El tren frena lentamente y se abren las puertas. Caminan un corto trecho los cuatro juntos, Mexan saluda a las cámaras y Meenah y Tayron las ignoran deliberadamente. Carie, por su lado, no les presta atención: está demasiado ocupada contemplando los rascacielos con fachadas de espejo del Capitolio, la gente con pieles de diversos colores, verde, amarillo, azul, caminando por las calles, el sol resplandeciente que había desaparecido durante el trayecto por los distritos más fríos y la vista de las montañas en la lejanía, hasta entonces desconocidas para ella. Su contemplación del entorno la deja rezagada y entra en el edificio señorial al que se dirigen la última del grupo.

-Faltan cinco horas escasas para vuestro début junto al resto de los tributos, así que os dejo ya en manos de vuestros respectivos equipos de preparación.- Dice Mexan, quien se encuentra dirigiendo a la gente de un lado a otro, absolutamente metido en su salsa.- ¡Vamos! ¿a qué espérais? ¡Moveos! Tayron a la izquierda, Carie a la derecha, ¡corred, que os esperan!

Ambos jóvenes se dirigen apresuradamente en la dirección que el hombre los manda. Para su sorpresa, Carie descubre que no va sola, si no escoltada por dos agentes de la paz. Se siente intimidada, nunca ha simpatizado especialmente con los agentes en su distrito: son gente rígida con aires de superioridad que no dudan en someter a los más terribles castigos a los infractores de las normas del distrito. Suerte que los habitantes del distrito ganadero no son nada rebeldes y apenas se dan problemas o represalias.

Se da cuenta de que el camino ha terminado cuandos los dos gorilas se detienen frente a una puerta. La joven la franquea y al otro lado se encuentra con su equipo de preparación. Carie ahoga un grito cuando los ve: se trata de dos chicas y un chico muy jóvenes. La primera en la que se fija parece la mayor del grupo, con el cabello verde hasta la cadera, seguramente falso, ya que parece tener una textura un tanto extraña. Sus brazos se encontraban surcados por un tatuaje brillante de hojas secas en tonos ocres. Sombreados de rojo intenso se encontraban unos enormes ojos marrones oscuros.

El siguiente al que miró fue al chico: llevaba el pelo en punta, blanco y azul celeste, que parecía espuma de mar. Toda su piel era naranja intenso, con rayas atigradas en azul eléctrico y los ojos pintados de verde.

La última era algo bajita, a pesar de que llevaba unos tacones altísimos. El cabello caía hasta los hombros, color rosa fucsia, tan liso que no parecía posible. Bajo los ojos azules celestes había un tatuaje lleno de purpurina del mismo color que estos en forma de mariposa. El resto de su piel está cubierta de espirales rosas.

-¡Uy, qué graciosa! ¡Mira que cara que ha puesto!- Comenta divertidísimo el chico.- Sí, cariño, lo sé, Yrania debería operarse la nariz otra vez, no le ha quedado bien, pero qué se le va a hacer.

-Cállate, Kumbrik, está claro que lo que pasa es que se ha asustado de tu color de piel.- Responde la chica de pelo rosa, que debía de ser la tal Yrania.

Kumbrik va a responder cuando la tercera mujer los interrumpe.

-Callaos los dos.- Se gira hacia Carie con gesto dulce.- Hola, cielo, siento que hayas tenido que presenciar... lo que sea esto.- Mira con reprobación a los otros dos jóvenes, que bajan la cabeza avergonzados.- Ven, vamos a empezar a prepararte.- Cuando se acerca, Carie puede vislumbrar a la luz de los fluorescentes unas escasas arrugas alrededor de los ojos de la mujer, que al parecer no era tan joven como le había parecido al entrar.- Yo soy Giraldina, la jefa del equipo, y estos mis ayudantes, Kumbrik e Yrania. Son jóvenes pero tienen talento, te prometo que harán un gran trabajo.

-Son nuestros primeros Juegos.- Explica Yrania nerviosa.- pero estamos muy ilusionados y queremos hacerlo bien.

-Fuimos los primeros en la escuela de estética.- Continua Kumbrik.- Tranquila, guapa, estás en buenas manos.- Guiña un ojo, haciendo sonreir a la tributo.

-Yo soy Carie Silverlight.- Se presenta.

-Lo sabemos, cielo. Ven, pasa aquí y quítate la ropa, no tengas vergüenza, vamos a empezar a renovarte.- Giraldina la empuja cariñosamente al interior de una estancia de menor tamaño.

Carie se desnuda, cohibida ante la mirada de su equipo de preparación.

-Muy bien, ahora métete aquí.- Giraldina señala una enorme bañera llena de agua y la sonríe maternalmente.

La joven tributo se introduce en el agua, la cual tiene una temperatura de lo más agradable. Sus músculos se relajan según la roza y advierte que tiene una textura extraña, seguramente le habían echado algún producto para que surtiera ese maravilloso efecto sobre su cuerpo.

Pero la paz dura poco: casi inmediatamente, Yrania, Kumbrik y Giraldina comienzan a frotar su cuerpo violentamente para eliminar todo posible rastro de suciedad. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar: en cuanto acaban de maltratar su piel con sus "cuidados" Yrania y Kumbrik la toman cada uno de una pierna y extiendien por ellas una extraña pasta. Creía que ya tenía la piel dormida por el dolor, pero de eso nada. Con una serie de horribles tirones, el equipo de preparación arranca cada pelo de su cuerpo. Durante el proceso, la tributo no pudo reprimir unos cuantos alaridos.

Sale de la bañera medio tambaleándose: aquello debía de formar parte del entrenamiento para la arena, cómo soportar el dolor o algo así.

-Tranquilízate, ya ha pasado lo peor.- Susurra Giraldina en su oído mientras la llevan de nuevo a la sala grande y la sientan en un confortable butacón.- Ahora vamos a peinarte y maquillarte.

La jefa del equipo de preparación tenía razón en algo: eso no dolía, pero no por ello resultaba menos tedioso. Debieron pasar cerca de dos horas peinándola y maquillándola mientras el aburimiento la consumía. Al principio escuchaba sus conversaciones, pero estas eran tan superficiales y absurdas que finalmente optó por desconectar.

Sale de su ensoñación cuando giran su silla y la colocan frente al espejo, casi no se reconoce: habían eliminado toda clase de imperfecciones que existieran en su cara, y además habían jugado con el maquillaje para crear diversos efectos: sus ojos, enmarcados por una gran raya negra, estaban sombreado con colores muy claros y purpurina, haciéndolos parecer más grandes y expresivos, y las pestañas, ahora coloreadas, parecían interminables. También daba la sensación que le habían achatado ligeramente la nariz y redondeado la cara, dándole un aire más infantil y soñador. El pelo se lo habían dejado completamente liso y opaco, cayendo como un velo sobre los hombros. No sabía si se trataba de alguna clase de tinte o tal vez de un efecto óptico por el peinado, pero parecía mucho más oscuro, más cercano al rojo cereza que a su naranja zanahoria natural.

-¿Te gusta, cielo?- Inquiriere Yrania, casi dando saltitos de excitación.

-Sí, mucho.- Sonríe.

-Nosotros nos vamos, ahora vendrá tu estilista.- Giraldina se despide y la abraza.- Mucha suerte, pequeña.

-Gracias.- Responde en un murmullo, casi no le sale la voz.

Carie da un par de vueltas por la estancia, observando el lujo que irradia con cada detalle. El Capitolio, todo él, era pura pretensión.

Oye cerrarse una puerta tras de sí y se gira velozmente, una mujer mayor entra en la estancia.

Es sorprendentemente natural para tratarse de alguien del Capitolio. Se trata de una mujer mayor, de bastante más de cincuenta años, y, sin embargo, no trata de disimular su edad ni parecer estrafalaria: el cabello castaño estaba ya encacido por la edad y alrededor de su boca y ojos se podían apreciar algunas arrugas. Pese a este aparente "descuido" vestía de una manera muy elegante e irradiaba un aura de altivez y severidad.

-Buenas tardes.- Saluda Carie, casi tartamudeando ante la impresionante presencia de la mujer.- Soy...

-Todo Panem sabe quién eres.- La corta secamente.- Soy yo quien se tiene que presentar, niña. ¿O acaso sabes quién soy?

Carie niega con la cabeza, cohibida.

-Me lo imaginaba, qué vas a saber, siendo una simple ganadera.- Carie se ofendió con el ultimo comentario pero prefirió guardar silencio.- Mi nombre es Coco Collard, estilista encargada de los tributos del Distrito 10 desde hace más de veinticinco años.- Se acercó lentamente a Carie, mirándola desde su impresionante estatura con altivez.

Carie no puede evitar mirar al suelo, fijándose en los zapatos de Coco, los cuales presentan un tacón de unos diez centímetros, ¡así cualquiera!

-¿Qué?- Coco nota su hallazgo.

-Nada. Bonitos zapatos.- Articula antes de levantar la cabeza de nuevo.

Coco Collard esboza una media sonrisa y le hace un gesto a Carie para que la acompañe junto al espejo.

Mientras la estilista abre una enorme bolsa con forma de vestido y saca el modelo comenta:

-Tengo guardado este diseño desde hace siete años. Estaba esperando a que me asignaran una tributo con un perfil adecuado para llevarlo.- Mira la tela con mimo.- Esas pánfilas que hemos tenido los últimos años no merecían un traje de semejante calibre, les faltaba encanto y ese aire... inocente que requiere.

Carie escucha atentamente sin pronunciar palabra, Coco Collard era una de las personas más frías y espeluznantes que había conocido hasta entonces.

Coco chasquea los dedos y rápidamente entra en la sala su equipo de preparación para ayudarla a ponerse el vestido.

Cuando está lista se gira y se mira en el espejo. Su reflejo la deja atónita.

Llevaba un vestido blanco y esponjoso de lana con escote de barco que dejaba ver su torso y hombros. La falda se extendía hasta por dejado de la rodilla, pero tenía tanto vuelo que siquiera lo sentía contra su piel. Llevaba unas botas del mismo material y uan diadema prácticamente invisible de la cual, a ambos lados de su cabeza, sobresalían unas orejas.

Era una oveja.

Coco dirigie hacia ella una mirada adquisitiva.

-¡Me encanta!- Carie da un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, mirándose al espejo.- Es genial.

Coco ríe internamente.

-Claro que lo es.- Se sitúa detrás de ella, le saca una cabeza.- Y es perfecto para ti. Cuando te vi en la Cosecha supe que era la hora de sacarlo del armario.- Su rostro se ensombreció terroríficamente.- Más te vale estar a su altura.

Carie se estremece. Aún está temblando cuando llega hasta los carruajes que exhibirían a los tributos ante el las cámaras.

Se sitúa junto a Tayron y le mira de soslayo. Le habían vestido de vaquero. Típico de un tributo del diez, aunque lo increíblemente guapo y sexy que estaba con el traje no era tan típico.

Suben a la carroza los dos juntos cuando llega su turno. Carie se ve a sí misma en las pantallas, parece desorientada. Pero ya se terminó el momento del impacto, ahora tocaba aguantar el tipo y empezar a pensar una estrategia, una imagen que dar a los patrocinadores. Nadie iba a dar su apoyo a una pánfila que se pasa el día perdida sin saber reaccionar.

En ese momento recuerda las palabras de Meenah en el tren: _"Dulce y frágil... roles que más gustan en el Capitolio..."_

Inmediatamente lo supo. Ella no valía para mentir, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo, simplemente sería ella misma y desplegaría todos sus encantos.

Así que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a saludar y mirar a las gradas, curiosa, observando al público del Capitolio, olvidando por un momento la crueldad y la muerte y centrándose en la belleza que la rodeaba. También vio a Tayron en las pantallas, frío e impasible, mirando al frente.

Cuando llegan al final del recorrido y se bajan de la carroza Tayron esboza un diminuta sonrisa, la cual aparece reflejada en todas las pantallas, arrancando suspiros. Carie también se vuelve a ver a sí misma, está radiante. Se siente orgullosa de sí misma por haberlo logrado y por eso sonríe aún más.

Los tributos entran en el edificio, después de ellos tan solo pasan los de los distritos once y doce.

Se miran los unos a los otros, amenazantes algunos, asustados otros.

Porque ya están todos juntos y los Juegos han comenzado.

Y sólo uno de ellos podrá salir vivo para contarlos.


	4. Luz de plata

**Dislaimer:** El universo de Los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo lo tomo prestado sin ánimo de lucro.

Capítulo 4: Luz de plata

La subida en ascensor con el resto de tributos tras el desfile fue uno de los momentos más tensos de la vida de Carie. Ella y Tayron tuvieron que pasar por nueve largas plantas envueltos en un silencio sepulcral hasta poder bajarse en el décimo piso, el asignado a los tributos del Distrito 10.

Tras las puertas de aluminio les esperaban Meenah, Mexan, Coco y un hombre al que Carie no había visto nunca, seguramente el estilista de Tayron.

Ninguno habló ni mostró expresión alguna en su rostro hasta que las puertas del ascensor estuvieron totalmente cerradas.

-¡Habéis estado fantásticos!- Les felicitó Mexan con una amplia sonrisa.

Carie sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que hasta entonces había estado conteniendo la respiración.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Carlson.- Le secundó Meenah.- Lo habéis hecho genial.

En ese momento Carie era feliz, con su lujoso vestido y maquillaje, inmersa en le lujo del rimbombante Capitolio y con el aroma de una suculenta cena digna de reyes inundando la estancia.

Pero cuando se sentaron a comer y Meenah comenzó a hablar acerca de muerte y destrucción su perfecto mundo se derrumbó y se vio forzada a volver a la dura realidad: tanto lujo y cuidados no eran más que un consuelo, una distracción, un último rato placentero otorgado en un intento de resarcirla por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle en la arena. Como el pájaro enfermo que levanta, en un arrebato de energía, por última vez el vuelo antes de perecer. Una falsa ilusión de progreso, como todo lo que la rodeaba.

-… mala idea.- Meenah continuaba hablando, ajena a las emociones y pensamientos de la tributo.- ¿Carie? ¿Me estás escuchando? Esto es importante.

-¿Eh?- Levantó a duras penas la mirada de la mesa.- No, lo siento.

-Estaba diciendo que jamás debéis encender fuego de noche.- Repitió pacientemente.- Atraeríais a las fieras, además de a otros tributos.

-Ajá.- Devolvió la mirada al plato. Apenas había comido nada. De repente se sintió muy cansada.- Creo que voy a irme yendo a la cama.- Dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

Meenah dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a su plato casi intacto, pero no dijo nada.

-Que descanses.- Dijo Mexan.- En tu habitación hay una compuerta por la que te llegará toda la comida que quieras. Sólo tienes que teclear el pedido en el panel de al lado y lo tendrás. El servicio está disponible para los tributos 24 horas al día.

-Gracias.- Respondió. Aquello sólo la hizo sentir peor. Como el cerdo al que se ceba antes de comérselo.

-Duerme bien.- Dijo su mentora.- Mañana temprano comenzaremos los entrenamientos.

Asintió y abandonó la estancia, estaba deseando salir de allí. Pero no quería irse a su habitación, sino huir lejos de allí, muy lejos. Al Distrito 10, con sus padres, Kaely y su yegua Goldie. Extrañaba incluso al insufrible Royce Jean. Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa antes que estar en el Capitolio.

Tumbada en la mullida cama de sábanas de seda con aroma a rosas echó de menos el olor a heno y paja mojada, el tacto de sus toscas mantas de felpa y el rumor de los caballos en el establo.

Después todo fue a peor.

Los entrenamientos eran horribles. Carie no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con todas las armas que se apilaban a su alrededor: arcos, hachas, espadas, lanzas… nada le resultaba siquiera remotamente familiar. Ella sólo sabía cuidar animales y montar a caballo. Ni siquiera había participado aún en las matanzas como para tener un buen dominio sobre los cuchillos, al menos no superior al de la mayoría de los tributos. Se maldijo mil veces a sí misma por ello.

Por las noches contemplaba el collar de las alas de ángel que sus padres le habían confiado y derramaba lágrimas silenciosas hasta quedarse dormida.

Y si ya era duro de por sí darse cuenta de su inutilidad por sí misma, que los profesionales la miraran, se rieran e hicieran burlas era el colmo. Seguro que pensaban que era carne de Cornucopia. Y tampoco estaban tan equivocados.

Pasó horas con Meenah en la sala cuando todos se habían ido intentando averiguar qué talento tenía para poder enseñar en la demostración.

Los espadones y las hachas eran demasiado pesados para sus delgados y débiles brazos. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo también estaba descartado. Aunque su puntería era bastante buena, tres días eran muy poco tiempo para aprender a manejar un arco o una ballesta. Finalmente, Meenah optó por una coreografía bien ensayada de salto de obstáculos y lanzamiento de cuchillos a los muñecos de entrenamiento. No era algo muy espectacular y la falta de espontaneidad le quitaba mérito, pero era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar. Si conseguía un cinco o un seis en las puntuaciones se sentiría más que satisfecha.

Tras tres días de tedioso entrenamiento tratando de aprender cosas útiles como la identificación de bayas y ensayando la coreografía hasta la extenuación llegó la hora de la verdad.

-Carie Silverlight. Distrito 10.- Al oír su nombre cada músculo de su cuerpo entró en tensión y se le erizó el escaso vello que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Cuando se levantó del asiento estaba mareada y tenía ganas de vomitar. Los nervios le atenazaban el estómago y veía a los vigilantes borrosos. A duras penas se tambaleó hacia el circuito de enemigos de cartón y cogió los tres cuchillos que tenía preparados.

-¡Ay!- Iba tan distraída a causa del miedo y los nervios que se cortó. Miró aterrorizada a los Vigilantes, quienes negaban con la cabeza reprobatoriamente y tomaban notas en sus cuadernos.

Se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse, a pesar de que las lágrimas calientes luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Lamió el corte para evitar que la sangre siguiera manando y se lanzó a realizar los ensayados movimientos.

Dio gracias internamente a Meenah por obligarla a practicar tantas veces. A pesar de no ser siquiera consciente de dónde estaba su mano derecha, su cuerpo ejecutaba cada paso con la fluidez y precisión como un autómata.

El primer cuchillo se clavó en la frente del pelele.

Voltereta. Derecha. Izquierda. Izquierda otra vez, quiebro y…

Segundo cuchillo, esta vez directo al corazón.

Ahora era turno del número final: Rodeo. Salto, y en el aire…

Tercer cuchillo. Contra la pared.

Se quedó congelada. El tercer muñeco seguía intacto frente a ella, sin una sola muesca en su superficie, riéndose de ella en su cara. Había fallado el último tiro.

Los oídos le zumbaban. El suelo que pisaba iba perdiendo consistencia por segundos, la sala giraba vertiginosamente a su alrededor. Miró a los vigilantes sin verlos, se inclinó a modo de despedida y salió corriendo, tratando de no caerse ni romper a llorar antes de llegar a su habitación.

-¡Carie! ¡Abre!- Mexan llamaba a la puerta con insistencia, pero ella estaba muy ocupada regodeándose en su desgracia para abrirle.

A los pocos minutos se marchó. El chico del Capitolio no tenía mucha paciencia…

…ni tan malos modos como para entrar sin llamar. Y eso es lo que hizo la persona que provocó el chirrido de la puerta que hizo a Carie levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

-¡Tayron!- Se limpió las lágrimas apresuradamente. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro lo hubiera reprendido por entrar sin llamar a la puerta, pero con él era diferente. Sencillamente no podía hacerlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la demostración?

-Bien. Meenah me ha mandado a por ti.- Hizo una breve pausa.- Quiere saber qué ha pasado ahí dentro para que te hayas encerrado toda la tarde.

-Ah, sí.- Carie se sintió terriblemente decepcionada. Tayron no había venido motu propio, sino que Meenah le había mandado. La mentora era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que jamás la hubiera dejado entrar. Sin embrago, que supiera que a su compañero sí la sorprendió.- No es nada.

-Por nada no te hubieras metido aquí a llorar.- Insistió despreocupadamente.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No he llorado!

Tayron enarcó una ceja y miró la almohada. Carie hizo lo mismo. Se ruborizó hasta el cuero cabelludo al reparar en que estaba empapada en lágrimas.

-Dile a Meenah que ahora mismo voy.- Respondió, tratando de ocultar su cara, que ahora hacía juego con su nuevo color de pelo rojo cereza.

Tayron se levantó sin añadir nada más y salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ante el espejo su aspecto era realmente lamentable: la ropa arrugada, el pelo revuelto y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Una tributo realmente amenazadora. Seguro que sembraba el terror entre los conejos. Pasó un buen rato arreglando el desaguisado. Tuvo que recogerse el pelo con una diadema azul a juego con el conjunto de camisa celeste y falda añil que había elegido para arreglar el caos del pelo. Con los ojos no podía hacer nada salvo intentar calmarse para no volver a echarse a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Carie!- El gritó llegó a sus oídos justo en el momento que abría la puerta de la habitación.- ¡Van a anunciar las puntuaciones! ¡Ven rápido!

Se apresuró para llegar la sala de estar, donde encontró a los estilistas, Mexan, Meenah y Tayron acomodados en los sofás.

-Corre, siéntate. Te he guardado un hueco.- Meenah señaló un asiento libre en el sofá a su izquierda. Carie no pudo dejar de notar que Tayron se encontraba a la derecha de la mentora.

No le hicieron más preguntas acerca de lo que ocurrió en la demostración porque el presentador empezaba a anunciar las puntuaciones en ese momento.

-Por el Distrito 1: Circon, con una puntuación de 10.

Los nombres de los tributos, sus distritos y puntuaciones flotaban alrededor de Carie como en un sueño.

-Distrito 1: Amathiste, con una puntuación de 9.

-Distrito 2: Yohan, con una puntuación de 10.

Nombres y números, nombres y números. Prácticamente todo lo que captaba

-Distrito 2: Oriola, con una puntuación de 10.

.Impresionante, ese año ningún profesional bajaba del 9. Tragó saliva involuntariamente.

-Distrito 4: Ariela, con una puntuación de 5.

Carie la envidió mucho en aquel momento. Tenían una figura parecida, sus puntuaciones deberían ser prácticamente iguales. Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Había clavado el cuchillo en la pared.

-Distrito 7: Mayline, con una puntuación de 8.

¿La niña de 12 años de los tirabuzones? Tenía que ser una broma. Definitivamente esa cría era una piraña. Tomó nota para alejarse de ella.

-Distrito 8: Nilon, con una puntuación de 6.

Ese era el chico de aspecto dulce que había visto en la cosecha. Se había fijado en él durante los entrenamientos. Era realmente guapo, tenía un aspecto completamente angelical. No se lo imaginaba matando.

-Distrito 10: Tayron, con una puntuación de 10.

Todos sonríen al chico. Él intenta permanecer serio, pero Carie puede leer la satisfacción en sus ojos.

-Distrito 10: Carie, con una puntuación de 3.

Todos miraron al suelo, incapaces de articular palabra. Cuando sonó el himno todos seguían callados.

-¿Qué pasó, Carie?- Bueno, Meenah no.- ¿Cómo has sacado esa nota?

La tributo entregó su mano a la mujer para mostrarle el corte.

-Fallé.- Musitó.- El último lanzamiento. Lo había practicado mil veces, estaba segura de que saldría, pero…- la voz se le quebró.

-Bueno, calma.- Respondió la mentora.- No está todo perdido. Ha habido más tributos con puntuaciones bajas, no has sido la única.

Carie no estaba tan segura. La verdad es que sí le sonaba haber visto algún otro suspenso, pero ya ni recordaba quiénes lo habían tenido. ¿Era eso lo que implicaba una nota baja? ¿Que se olvidaran de ti? Jamás llamaría la atención de ningún patrocinador. Nada de paracaídas plateados que pudiesen salvarle la vida.

Suspiró.

-¿Puedo irme ya?- Preguntó. Otra vez tenía ganas de salir corriendo para volver al Distrito 10, donde era la chica dulce y popular a la que todos querían, no un tributo inútil que había sacado un tres. Fácil de olvidar. Fácil de matar.

-Sí, claro.- Meenah le dio permiso.- Mañana empezamos a preparar las entrevistas.

-Sí.- Respondió con desgana.

-Ni se te ocurra tirar la toalla, Carie.- La advirtió Meenah.- Esto no significa nada, hasta donde ellos saben, podrías estar ocultando tus habilidades. A veces una puntuación alta sólo sirve para llamar la atención y ser un blanco fácil.

Ella cabeceó.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

No quiso escuchar más. Volvió a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente no quería levantarse. No tenía ganas ni de ponerse guapa. Sólo le apetecía dormir y despertar en algún lugar muy lejano. Lejos del Capitolio y los Juegos. A duras penas consiguió arrancarse las sábanas. La posibilidad de sobrevivir cada instante era más lejana, pero no podía evitarlo, seguía queriendo hacerlo. Era el instinto de supervivencia.

El instinto es más poderoso que la razón. Y eso fue lo que la sacó de la cama.

Al fin y al cabo al día siguiente empezarían los Juegos, ¿no? Con un soberano esfuerzo se vistió y arregló para empezar el día de preparación de las entrevistas.

Fuera se estaban sentando a desayunar. Se unió a ellos sin mediar palabra y se puso a comer enérgicamente.

Detectó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Meenah la miraba de soslayo y sonreía. Bueno, al menos su mentora estaba contenta.

Las primeras cuatro horas las pasó con Mexan y Coco, haciendo las pruebas de vestuario y aprendiendo a moverse con tacones y faldas faltas. No le resultó muy complicado, ya que estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo tipo de virguerías sobre el caballo: montar sin silla, ponerse de pie encima, saltar vallas… tantos años realizando esas actividades le habían proporcionado un equilibrio perfecto y una coordinación envidiable.

Apenas tuvieron que corregir sus gestos ni sus sonrisas, eran adecuados al rol que habían escogido para ella. Sin embargo, cada vez le resultaba más difícil parecer feliz. Finalmente, Mexan optó por hacer una pequeña trampa: le dio a Carie una pastilla. Al parecer se trataba de alguna clase de medicina del Capitolio que utilizaban para ayudar a las personas con depresión. Él aseguró que al día siguiente volvería a estar igual y no habría efectos secundarios, pero mantendría los pensamientos destructivos lejos de su cabeza.

Cuando empezó a trabajar con Meenah ella se mostró algo disgustada con la elección de Mexan. Antes de empezar a preparar la entrevista la obligó a hacer unos cuantos ejercicios de coordinación y a responder preguntas culturales. Carie debió de hacerlo bien, porque su mentora pareció bastante satisfecha.

-Menos mal que Mexan te ha dado una dosis muy baja, si no, tendríamos grandes problemas ahora mismo.- Dijo ella.- Ya hablaré con él. Creo que tanto tinte y agua oxigenada en la cabeza han acabado por disolverle el cerebro.

La tributo no pudo contener una pequeña risa.

-Tan encantadora como siempre.- sonrió Meenah.- Muchos tributos darían lo que fuera por tener una forma de ser tan dulce y natural.

Carie permaneció en silencio y trató de rehuir la mirada azul de su mentora, pero nada escapaba a esos enormes ojos eléctricos.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ese tres te va a ayudar mucho.- Eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora todos creen que eres endeble y poco peligrosa, además de adorable, como un peluche. Por eso no tratarán de matarte, porque no te ven como a un rival real. Todo eso a la hora de forjar alianzas es muy útil. Si creen que los necesitas pensarán que no los matarás y que tal vez pueden aprovecharse de tu carisma para atraer al público y los patrocinadores. Se convertirían en los pastores protectores de la pequeña y dulce oveja desvalida a la que todos quieren, y eso gusta mucho.- Carie no podía creer lo que oída, pero seguía bebiendo de las palabras de Meenah como de una fuente de agua helada en un día de verano. Deseaba creerla.-. De veras creo que una puntuación alta habría perjudicado tu imagen, estropeado el cuadro que estamos creando.

La chica estaba muda, no era capaz de articular palabra.

-No pienses que te digo esto para animarte. Sé lo que hago.- Añadió.- Así que esta noche vamos a reforzar tu imagen. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Tayron en el tren? "Dulce y frágil" esa es la impresión que causas a los demás, ¿por qué intentar cambiarla? Explotémosla.

-¡Sí!- No sabía si era por la pastilla de Mexan o por las palabras de Meenah, pero de verdad sentía sus fuerzas totalmente renovadas.

Practicaron durante horas. Al final de la jornada, Carie le había contado toda su vida a la mentora y juntas habían decidido qué partes mostrar a las cámaras.

Antes de la entrevista, Coco la vistió para el show. Esta vez no llevaba nada temático, simplemente un vaporoso vestido de color plata muy tenue que resaltaba su delgadez y la palidez de su piel. Carie no pudo dejar de notar que parecía hecha de porcelana, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la estilista con muy poco tacto.

-Meenah te ha contado el nuevo enfoque.- No era una pregunta, sino un hecho.

-¿Nuevo? Cariño, todos sabíamos qué hacer contigo desde el principio.- Dijo.- Me extraña que no te percataras antes, corderito.

Aquel comentario la ofendió profundamente, pero reprimió toda su ira. No podía permitirse perder la compostura antes de salir a escena. Si se dejaba llevar por ese camino lo estropearía.

-Me dejasteis creer que lo había arruinado todo cuando saqué aquel tres.- La tributo no podía contenerse eternamente.

-Sí.- Ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo.- Un tributo demasiado confiado es un peligro, sobre todo para él mismo.- Carie no acababa de entender esa frase, pero tampoco importaba ya.- ¿Qué te parece?

Ella supo que se refería al vestido.

-Tengo la sensación de que me voy a hacer añicos de un momento a otro.

-Esa es la idea. Ven aquí.- La representante del distrito ganadero obedeció. Coco colocó algo sobre su cabeza y lo aseguró con unos cuantos clics.- Mírate.

Ante el espejo la imagen había cambiado de forma casi imperceptible. Ella era igual y el traje también, seguía pareciendo delicada como una paloma.

O más bien como un ángel. Una cinta brillante se ceñía sobre su pelo, recordándole vagamente a una aureola. El efecto era realmente curioso, toda ella parecía gritar: "¡Miradme! Soy buena, frágil y dulce, ¡jamás me mancharía con sangre!"

-Wow.- Lo único que fue capaz de decir.

-Perfecto.- Dijo Coco, muy contenta consigo misma.- Es justo lo que pretendía. Vamos, la chica del Distrito 1 saldrá en pocos minutos.

Carie siguió a su estilista hasta la puerta, pero entonces se detuvo en seco.

-Espera, Coco.- La mujer se volvió.- ¿Mi pelo volverá a su color natural?

Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Durante los Juegos? No, me ha costado mucho pigmentártelo así. Si quieres, en el caso de que sobrevivas y vuelvas, te devolveré a tu estado anterior de "cabeza de zanahoria"

Tú lo has dicho, si vuelvo Pensó.

-Igualmente, deberías darme las gracias.- Continuó la otra.- Es mucho más bonito así. El rojo cereza te favorece mucho.

Veremos el rojo sangre No pudo evitar evadirse de nuevo mientras seguía a Coco hasta el lugar en el que esperaban todos para salir.

Su estilista la dejó allí, ocupando su puesto junto a Tayron, quien llevaba un sencillo traje negro. Hasta con la ropa más normal y corriente estaba impresionante. Sintió una punzada de celos, no era justo, él iba a conseguir más apoyos, no sólo por su gran puntuación, sino también por su increíble belleza y sex-appeal.

Algunos nacen con suerte Pensó. Aunque en realidad no estaba siendo nada justa. Ir a los Juegos era muy mala suerte. Siempre. Para cualquiera.

Carie intentó prestar atención a las entrevistas. Los profesionales deseaban honrar a sus Distritos, estaban muy confiados de ganar y presumían de puntuaciones altas. Típico. Caesar intentó explotar el sentimentalismo entre la pareja de hermanos mellizos del Distrito 2, pero ambos tenían menos ternura y amor fraternal que una piedra. Carie no pudo evitar pensar cómo se sentiría ella si estuviera allí con su hermana Kaely. Tembló sólo de imaginárselo.

Más tarde no podía parar de reír con el chico del Distrito 3, ese tío era realmente genial, tenía el pelo naranja zanahoria hiperrizado y se veía que era muy inteligente. Le cayó muy bien. Trató de recordar su nombre: Chip.

Otra punzada de celos al ver a las chica del 4: Ariela. Era preciosa, con su pelo negro como el ébano y los ojos verde mar. Podría haberse pasado el día mirándola, y al parecer el público también. Guarra.

El chico del 4, sin embargo, resultaba patético, no paraba de mirar a su compañera una vez se hubo sentado. Iba a encharcar el suelo con sus babas. Realmente penoso.

5,6.

Los tirabuzones saltarines de una niñita de aspecto encantador captaron su atención. Mayline, ese nombre no se le iba a olvidar. La piraña del Distrito 7. 12 años y una puntuación de 8. Ni los profesionales daban tanto miedo. Parecería inofensiva, pero esos ojos podían helar el desierto.

8,9... 10.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta había llegado su turno. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero por lo menos podía oír y ver por dónde andaba, no como en la sala de entrenamiento. Sólo tenía que ser ella misma, nada más. Eso se le daba bien, ¿no?

-¡Carie Silverlight!

La tributo entró en el escenario, Caesar Flickerman estaba allí, todo naranja.

-Dinos, Carie, ¿qué sentiste cuando salió tu nombre en la Cosecha? Parecías muy despistada.

Pisando fuerte. Normal, ya iban 18 entrevistas. Había que evitar que el público se durmiera. Respondió bastante rápido, aunque fingió pensarlo. Traía esa respuesta preparada.

-Es que no podía creérmelo, Caesar. Cuando uno está en la Cosecha no se imagina que vaya a salir, ya sabes, es de esas cosas que "siempre les pasan a otros" La sensación que tuve cuando dijeron mi nombre y subí a la tarima fue… indescriptible. Todo el cuerpo me dio un vuelco de emoción.

Tuvo mucho cuidado de no decir nada que implicara confesar que ella no quería estar allí, lo consideraba una desgracia y estaba muerta de miedo. También se cuidó mucho de no decir ninguna mentira.

-Te entiendo perfectamente.- Caesar cogió su mano.- ¿Y qué te ha parecido el Capitolio?

-Es impresionante, increíble. Es… ¡Oh, Caesar! ¡Es tan bonito!- Al final se emocionó, estaba muy excitada, como una niña en su primer día de clase.

-¿Y qué es lo que lo hace tan bonito?- Inquirió con curiosidad.

-Pues… la gente tiene un aspecto realmente curioso, es todo un gran derroche de creatividad y color. ¡Y los edificios brillan! En mi Distrito no brilla nada.

El presentador empezó a reírse y con él el resto del público.

-Oh, Carie, realmente pareces de algodón de azúcar.

-Bueno, por lo menos no me quedo pegada a los sitios.- Volvieron a reírse, esta vez juntos.

-¿Sabes qué, Carie? Dices que nada brilla en tu Distrito, pero yo creo que sí.- Comentó él en tono confidencial.

-¿En serio?

-Pequeña luz de plata, lo que brillaba en tu Distrito eras tú. [N/A: "Luz de plata" es la traducción de su apellido, "Silverlight"]

A Carie se le agolparon unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, pero no por el cumplido, sino porque le habían recordado que ella ya no brillaba en el 10.

Se le escurrió una lágrima, que fue a caer sobre la mano de Caesar que aún sostenía la suya.

-Gracias, Caesar. Si es así, me alegro de estar a aquí para poder brillar ante todo Panem.

Se oyó un sonoro "oh" y murmullos de aprobación entre el público, algunos empezaron a llorar. La bocina. Fin de los 3 minutos de entrevista. Perfecto.

-Querida ovejita, has iluminado este escenario durante tres maravillosos minutos, pero es hora de conocer a tu compañero. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.- Le aprieta la mano y se enjuga las falsas lágrimas, Carie ríe y hace lo mismo. Una vez en pie, Caesar Flickerman grita ante todos, levantando su brazo hacia el cielo:

-¡Carie Silverlight! ¡La luz de Panem! ¡Del Distrito 10!

Volvió a su asiento, muy satisfecha con el resultado de la entrevista, aunque sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por todas las mentiras que había dicho.

Pero el jugador también forma parte del juego, y no siempre se puede jugar limpio si quieres ganar. Menos aún cuando la apuesta es tan alta como tu vida.

_¡Hola! Unos ochenta millones de años después la inspiración volvió a visitarme y me dije: "Voy a seguir escribiendo, why not?" Siento mucho el retraso, pero os informo de que he venido para quedarme (o esa es mi intención) y dar las gracias a mis nuevos reviewers __**annyuska14**__, __**rebelaus**__ y __**Drea**__, sois amor y me alegra mucho que os esté gustando *-* ^^_

**ME DICE VEN, VEN, VEN, HACE BANG, BANG, BANG Y LUEGO BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, Y EXPLOTA LA PRIM… QUIERO DECIR… ¡Y DEJA UN REVIEW! :D**


	5. Cornucopia

Dislaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece, sólo tomo su universo prestado de Suzanne Collins sin ánimo de lucro para… ehm… pasapalabra.

Capítulo 5: La Cornucopia

-Sal corriendo.- Repitió Meenah por enésima vez al despedirse de Carie antes de partir a la arena.- Ni se te ocurra meterte en el baño de sangre, no estás capacitada.

-De acuerdo…- No había nada más cansino en el mundo que su mentora cuando se obcecaba con algo.

-De "de acuerdo" nada, Carie. Esto es muy serio.- La sacudió por los hombros.- Prométeme que no te meterás en la Cornucopia por muy tentadora que sea.

-Te lo prometo.- Esta vez respondió con seriedad. Si no lo hacía no conseguiría marcharse nunca.

-Bien.- Se dieron un abrazo. Realmente se habían cogido cariño durante esos días.- Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre…

-…de tu parte. Lo sé, lo sé.- Carie había decidido tomarse las cosas con humor. Al fin y al cabo, la Luz de Panem no podía apagarse, ¿no? Estaría perdida en el momento en que tirara la toalla y dejara que la garra helada que la tenía cogida por las entrañas se apoderara de ella. Hasta entonces aún quedaba esperanza.- Gracias por todo, Meenah.

-A ti, corderito.- Le puso un mechón que quedaba libre de sus trenzas detrás de la oreja.- Ahora corre, que pierdes el aerodeslizador.

El viaje hasta la arena fue largo y pesado. Notaba que iban a gran velocidad, mucho más rápido que en el tren, pero el estadio debía de estar terriblemente lejos aquel año. Tanto que en lugar de hacer varios viajes para llevar a todos los tributos como habían hecho otros años iban todos juntos en la misma nave. Pasado el despegue les permitieron moverse para ir al baño o relacionarse con otros tributos. Obviamente, casi nadie hizo lo segundo. No es bonito encariñarse con gente a la que vas a ver morir.

Y digo "casi" porque algunos sí lo hicieron. A los pocos minutos de viaje el chico del Distrito 8 se levantó de su asiento y dejó sola a su compañera (no muy agraciada, por cierto) para irse a hablar con Ariela, la chica del 4. Durante el tiempo que los vio juntos, Carie casi hubiera jurado que estaban ligando el uno con el otro. Tampoco era de extrañar, eran probablemente los dos tributos más atractivos de aquel año, con permiso de Tayron, claro.

Al pensar en él se volvió hacia su izquierda. Allí estaba, a su lado, bien sujeto al asiento por el arnés de seguridad. Como se puede deducir, iban sentados por Distritos, en orden. Al otro lado, en su misma fila, Carie podía ver sin problemas cómo los tributos del 9 hacían bastante buenas migas entre ellos. Seguro que se aliaban en la arena.

Se planteó aquella posibilidad: una alianza con Tayron, su compañero de Distrito, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Él era fuerte, alto, atlético y guapo, y además había obtenido un 10 en la demostración. Pero no, realmente él nunca querría aliarse con ella, ¿qué tenía que ofrecerle? Era débil, enclenque y con una puntuación raquítica. Es verdad que había caído bien al público y era la única de todo el grupo a la que habían puesto un apodo. Eso la haría una aliada muy interesante para casi cualquier tributo allí presente, pero no para Tayron, él no necesitaba ninguna "Luz de Plata" que iluminara su senda hasta los patrocinadores, llevaba las gafas de visión nocturna incorporadas.

En ese momento maldijo estar sentada a su lado. Podía levantarse e irse a hablar con otro, pero ¿con quién?

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, pero volvió a abrirlos en cuanto oyó el sonido de los pasos de alguien acercándose.

El susto que se llevó al encontrarse de cara con el chico del Distrito 2 podría competir con el que se llevó en la Cosecha cuando salió su nombre.

-¿Te he asustado, luciérnaga?- Genial, otro mote. Como si "Ovejita", "Corderito", "Luz de plata" y "Luz de Panem" fueran pocos.-Lo siento, no tenía intención.- Su tono burlón era repugnante.

-¿Qué quieres, Yohan?- Sí, se acordaba de su nombre, ¿cómo no? El resto de profesionales y él habían estado riéndose de ella y de su torpeza durante todo el tiempo que duraron los entrenamientos: Circon, Amathiste, Yohan y Oriola, los cuatro tributos que habían desbancado a Royce Jean como la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo.

-Sólo me pasaba a saludarte.- No se lo creía ni él.- Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto nos veremos las caras en la arena.- Le guiñó un ojo y sin darle tiempo a Carie para contestarle volvió a sentarse con su hermana: Oriola.

Suspiró.

-Alucino…- Y más alucinó cuando descubrió a Tayron observándola en silencio. Seguro que se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado con Yohan.

De nuevo sintió toda su sangre agolpándose en su cara.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada.- El tributo volvió la cabeza de nuevo y continuó ignorándola.

Horas. El viaje hasta el estadio duró horas. Cuando llegaron Carie tenía el cuerpo entumecido de pasar tanto tiempo sentada.

No tardaron nada en llevarlos a todos bajo tierra, ya con los chips localizadores implantados, con sus estilistas para terminar los preparativos de última hora.

Habían salido del Centro de Entrenamiento realmente pronto, pero el viaje había sido tan largo que la puesta de sol llegaría apenas un par de horas más tarde.

-Rápido.- Dijo Coco según la vio llegar.- Tenemos tres minutos antes de que salgas ahí fuera.- Sacó ágilmente la ropa de tributo de la funda de plástico y la ayudó a desvestirse y ponerse lo nuevo.- ¿Tienes el recuerdo de tu casa?

-Sí.- Carie le mostró el collar de las alas de ángel a su estilista.

-Vale, llévalo siempre debajo de la ropa, la cadena es demasiado larga, si se te engancha o alguien tira de él podría estrangularte.- Carie tragó saliva y obedeció, impactada por la idea de morir enganchada a la rama de un árbol por accidente. Sería el hazmerreír del país.

La diferencia entre las dos capas de ropa que llevaba era increíble. Debajo, una camiseta de tirantes corta de color rojo fuego ceñida al cuerpo. Y encima, un chaquetón verde oscuro pesado y caliente, exactamente igual que los pantalones. Advirtió que había zonas pintadas de un verde más claro y marrón. Camuflaje. El calzado consistía en unas botas negras brillantes que llegaban hasta la parte inferior del gemelo.

Dio una vuelta para verse mejor en el espejo. En la espalda llevaba un enorme número diez de color blanco impreso.

-Tiene un tacto… raro.- Comentó.

-Porque es ignífuga.- Explicó Coco.- Pero sólo la chaqueta y los pantalones, la camiseta es licra, terriblemente inflamable.

-¿Es una broma?- Carie no podía creérselo.- ¿Para qué necesito ropa ignífuga?

20 segundos

-No hagas más preguntas. Es todo lo que puedes saber.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

15 segundos

-Ya está, Carie.- Dijo Coco.- Es lo máximo que puedo contarte sin violar las reglas. Aprovecha la información que tienes, no todos los tributos cuentan con ella.

-Gracias.- Respondió. No sabía qué decir. Se volvió y entró en el cilindro.

10 segundos.

-¿Carie?-La llamó Coco.

-¿Sí?

5 segundos.

-Has estado a la altura.

La tributo quiso contestar a la estilista, pero en ese instante el cilindro se cerró y la elevó hacia el estadio.

A su alrededor estaban todos los demás tributos. La cuenta atrás empezó.

Miró frenéticamente a los lados, intentando memorizar cada detalle del terreno. A la derecha, un profundo bosque. A la izquierda un desierto árido lleno de montículos que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Detrás, un pequeño arroyo y una pradera llana con unos pocos árboles.

Y de frente un volcán.

Carie se quedó boquiabierta. Un volcán. Por eso el viaje había sido tan largo. Por eso la ropa era ignífuga. Vio el foso de lava que rodeaba la gigantesca mole, la cual se alzaba varios kilómetros por encima de sus cabezas.

10, 9, 8, 7…

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar la Cornucopia, sólo serviría para tentarla y ella no podía ir allí.

6, 5,4…

Decidió correr hacia la pradera, en dirección contraria a la Cornucopia, así huiría del baño de sangre sin tener que cruzarlo ni acercarse. Además allí había una fuente de agua, y eso era muy importante.

3, 2, 1…

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, necesitaba alejarse lo máximo posible de aquel monstruo lleno de fuego que se alzaba frente a ella.

Sonó el gong.

Carie no fue la primera en salir de su círculo, tenía demasiado miedo a inmolarse por accidente en el campo de minas.

Echó a correr hacia la pradera a la velocidad del rayo. No tuvo que alejarse demasiado para comprobar que en aquel lugar no había muchos escondites posibles, así que, sin dudarlo dos veces, trepó al primer árbol que se cruzó en su camino.

Por suerte para ella tenía un enramado fuerte e intrincado, por lo que no le resultó muy difícil llegar hasta arriba. Las ramas más altas eran mucho menos sólidas que las de abajo, pero parecían poder aguantar su peso sin problemas. Mejor, así si alguno de los mastodontes de los profesionales trataba de subir tendría una caída asegurada. Más tarde, cuando todos los tributos se hubieran retirado, bajaría y recogería las sobras, si es que quedaba algo. En el caso de que algún tributo se quedara allí huiría mientras durmiera, o puede que incluso se planteara una alianza.

Una vez se hubo acomodado y asegurado de que no se pegaba el tortazo del año (sería un poco patético, ¿verdad? Morir por caerte de un árbol el primer día de los Juegos) se centró en observar lo que pasaba en la Cornucopia.

El árbol mediría casi dos metros, por lo que desde allí arriba podía ver perfectamente todo lo que ocurría alrededor del cuerno dorado.

El baño de sangre estaba en su cenit. No era de extrañar que los profesionales de los Distritos 1 y 2 se hubieran convertido en los reyes del lugar. Se habían hecho con las mejores armas y se dedicaban a sembrar el terror entre los demás.

Circon, del Distrito 1, destruía a todo aquel que se la acercara con una espada. De no ser porque estaba matando niños, verle luchar habría resultado un espectáculo increíblemente hermoso: se movía con gracilidad por todo el lugar y manejaba el pesado mandoble como un escritor la pluma, como si se tratara de una danza y el arma fuera su pareja de baile.

Carie vio caer al chico del 4 bajo su coreografía letal.

Su compañera de Distrito, Amathiste, la bonita rubia, prefería el látigo de pinchos, con el que agujereaba la carne y la arrancaba de los huesos a girones. Adorable. En especial cuando acabó con la chica del 3.

Pero el mayor espectáculo lo prestaban Yohan y Oriola, los mellizos del 2. Viéndolos pelear entendió por qué se habían presentado a los Juegos juntos. Eran una maquinaria perfecta de destrucción. Colocados espalda contra espalda cubrían todos los flancos. Ella empleaba una honda y su hermano una enorme maza. Mientras que la chica atacaba a distancia y recogía piedras como munición, él cubría sus espaldas y se encargaba de los tributos más cercanos. Carie se preguntó si sabrían cómo luchar por separado. Aquella fábrica de sangre acabó con el chico del 6 y las chicas del 11 y el 8 en escasos minutos.

A duras penas logró apartar la vista de aquellos cuatro amos de la muerte y de la destrucción y se centró en otros personajes del baño de sangre.

Un destello llamó su atención: La rubia cabeza de Tayron brillando al sol. Su compañero de Distrito se había hecho con un tridente y cubría la espalda al chico del 3, Chip, mientras recogía cables y otras cosas que Carie habría tachado de inservibles al momento.

¡Un tridente! Qué gran idea. Puede que no fuera un arma típica de su Distrito, pero era lo más parecido a una horca que había en la arena, y si algo sabía manejar un ganadero era una eso. En su Distrito las usaban para limpiar los establos, mover bloques de heno y paja y alimentar a los animales. Para Tayron el tridente era casi una extensión de su brazo, como en casa lo había sido la horca.

Aún estaba admirando la elección de arma de Tayron cuando vio cómo atravesaba a la chica del Distrito 5. Ya no le gustaba tanto.

Chip y él no tardaron en abandonar el lugar y huir en dirección al bosque. Por allí cerca, Carie también divisó al chico del Distrito 8 con la chica del 4 huyendo juntos. Sabía que esa alianza saldría adelante. Inmediatamente buscó a la pareja del 9, pero no vio a ninguno. Ya habrían huido. O muerto.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en Mayline: la piraña del 7. No la había visto antes debido a su pequeño tamaño, pero esos tirabuzones eran inconfundibles. Carie casi se cae del árbol al ver la velocidad con la que hacía girar dos hachas casi tan grandes como sus brazos. Así debió de conseguir el 8. Normal, ¿Cuánto pesaría esa niña? ¿30 kilos? ¿Y las hachas? ¿15? Lo mirara como lo mirase era realmente impresionante.

La que seguro que pesaba más era la chica del 12, con cuya vida acabo muy rápido. Acto, seguido, como si acabara de cortar una flor en vez de a una persona, le rebanó la cabeza a su compañero de Distrito. La sangre del chico del 7 le manchó de rojo la vestimenta verde, pero a ella pareció darle igual.

Antes de que Carie se diera cuenta, confiada y a salvo en su refugio, Mayline agarró un cuchillo y lo lanzó contra el tronco de su árbol. Se le escapó un gritito.

La niña, con una sonrisa de pura maldad en los labios, huyó en dirección al volcán.

Carie rezó porque los profesionales, los únicos que quedaban ya allí, no hubieran reparado en su presencia.

Pero cuando todo el árbol fue sacudido por una embestida brutal fue consciente de que no.

Agarrada al tronco y con las uñas clavadas en él vislumbró entre las hojas a Yohan golpeándolo con su maza.

Las ramas crujieron y Carie supo que no conseguiría mantenerse allí arriba por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente la rama se rompió bajo su peso y los golpes que Yohan propinaba al tronco. Cuando vio el suelo y la velocidad a la que se acercaba supo que esa caída podría ser mortal.

No había experimentado nada tan doloroso en su vida como aquel impacto contra el suelo. Sintió el golpe recorrer todos los nervios. La boca se le llenó con el sabor metálico de la sangre y la cabeza se le embotó por completo.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue la cabeza duplicada de Yohan a causa del dolor.

-Ya te dije que nos veríamos las caras, luciérnaga.

Entonces todo se apagó, sin certeza sobre si volvería a encenderse de nuevo.

_¡Holaaaa! Como veis he incrementado el ritmo de escritura (seguramente esto lleve ya escrito varios días para cuando decida subirlo) y es que mi Musa parece estar muy aburrida y se entretiene liándome y que leo vuestros reviews y me entran ganas de escribir :3 ¡Majos todos! Los que no dejáis reviews… pues deciros que está muy feo, encima que es gratis… a mí me hacéis feliz, aunque sea diciendo "patata" o poniéndome verde (aunque el azul me parece más bonito)_

**¡ASÍ QUE DEJADME UN RR (No hace falta registrarse, siquiera) U OS PERSEGUIRÉ HACIENDO LA CROQUETA HASTA EL DISTRITO 10!**


	6. Profesionales

Dislaimer: El mundo d LJDH pertenece a Suzanne Collins, no a mí. Dejad de recordármelo, hijos de muto ¬¬

Capítulo 6: Profesionales.

Dolor. Si Carie tuviera que decir qué fue lo que sintió al despertarse diría eso. Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar de un momento a otro y tenía la boca acartonada por la sangre, que se le había secado dentro. Cuando trató de moverse sintió como si le asestaran un hachazo en la lumbar.

Gimió de dolor.

-¡Arriba, insecto!- Los gritos incrementaron la sensación de embotamiento cerebral y la obligaron a rememorar por primera vez su situación desde que se despertó.

De repente todo se aclaró: Su nombre había salido en la Cosecha. Estaba en los Juegos del Hambre. Los profesionales la habían tirado de un árbol, se había desmayado y…

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Ante ella estaba el rostro henchido de ira de Oriola.

-Por favor, quita esa cara de estúpida que tienes, si es que puedes, y muévete.- La espetó. Carie se irguió en el sitio, pero rápidamente sucumbió al dolor de espalda.

-Déjala en paz, Oriola.- La voz tranquila de Yohan evitó que la tributo la rematara de un puntapié.

-Pero…

-Te he dicho que la dejes. Es mía, ¿recuerdas?

¿Suya? Ella no era propiedad de nadie, y los Juegos no iban a cambiar eso. Trató de protestar, pero ni siquiera podía hablar a causa de la sequedad bucal.

Lo bueno fue que Oriola se marchó furiosa, no sin antes fulminarla con la mirada. Genial.

Yohan le tendió una cantimplora y se sentó a frente a ella.

-Has estado inconsciente un día entero.- dijo.

Cogió el recipiente que le ofrecían y se enjuagó la boca a fondo. Tuvo que escupir y volver a beber varias veces hasta que dejó de salir sangre.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Puedes andar?- Yohan interrumpió su pregunta. Sus actos eran amables, pero su tono de voz y sus palabras no.

-Me duele mucho la espalda.- Confesó.

Yohan se levantó sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Carie pensó que se marcharía, pero en su lugar la levantó en volandas del suelo.

-¡Ah!

Él no respondió.

Carie examinó el lugar desde los brazos de Yohan. Estaban en la Cornucopia. Seguramente se habían asentado allí con todas las provisiones que quedaban en aquel lugar. Buena estrategia, siempre y cuando fueras lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener una posición tan privilegiada como aquella.

El chico la metió en una tienda de campaña y la dejó sobre el saco de dormir, ignorando a Circon y Amathiste, que estaban allí dentro.

-¿Ya se ha despertado?- Inquirió Amathiste con voz neutra.

Yohan asintió.

-Eres imbécil.- Dijo Circon. Así, sin anestesia.- Yo la hubiese matado en cuanto cayó del árbol.

El chico del Distrito 2 le pegó una bofetada que resonó por toda la tienda.

-Cierra la boca y lárgate.- Se limitó a responder.- No opines sobre asuntos que no te incumben.

Amathiste dejó el lugar sin pronunciar palabra, sin embargo, su compañero de Distrito se demoró lo suficiente como para dirigirle una mirada cargada de odio y desconfianza.

Yohan suspiró, le quitó la chaqueta y levantó la camiseta.

-¡Hey!- Carie trató de apartarlo, pero aquel sencillo gesto la hizo retorcerse de nuevo.

-Estate quieta. Voy a mirar cómo tienes la herida.

Ella obedeció y permitió que Yohan recorriera su cuerpo con sus grandes y callosas manos.

No pudo evitar un respingo cuando él empezó a aplicar una crema fría sobre el hematoma que le cubría toda el área lumbar.

-Mañana estarás bien.- Se limitó a decir él. Hizo el ademán de salir de la tienda, pero ella lo retuvo.

-Espera.- El chico se volvió.- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Me resultas más útil viva que muerta.- Se encogió de hombros.

¿Ves? Y ya está. Carie no podía creerse que de verdad tuviera el morro de confesarle en su cara, tan tranquilo, que la había tomado como rehén, como si hubiera dicho que se iba a por pan.

-Pero ellos no me quieren aquí.- Puntualizó.

-Me da igual. Eres mía, no suya. Acordamos que, aunque estuviésemos aliados, cada uno tendría independencia para tomar sus decisiones. Yo he decidido que quiero que estés aquí.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría.

-No soy un objeto. No soy de nadie.- Corrigió.

-¿En serio? Vale, márchate.- Se inclinó sobre ella.- ¿Adónde irás? Estás sola, lesionada y desarmada. No tienes ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. No sin mí.

Se acercó aún más. Podía notar su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

-Te guste o no, luciérnaga, me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

Se apartó con intención de salir de allí.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Eso es cosa mía.- La espetó.

-Por esas "cosas tuyas" tus compañeros van a matarme.

- No lo harán ¿Crees que se lo permitiré? ¿Qué acaben con mi billete al éxito?

-Pero…

-Te ofrezco protección, Silverlight. Cógela, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Me escaparé.- No estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Yohan la había ofendido y humillado demasiado.

Él enarcó una ceja. Ese gesto le recordó a Tayron de una forma demoledora. Deseó volver a casa con aún más fuerza.

-¿En serio?

-Prefiero morir de pie que vivir de rodillas.- Trató de levantarse para hacer hincapié en sus palabras, pero se cayó por culpa de su espalda herida.

Yohan soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Estableceré turnos para vigilarte cuando te recuperes.- Volvió a acercarse a ella y le dio un golpecito en la nariz juguetonamente.- Y si te pones tontita otra vez me encargaré de que estés bien atada.

No tenía la opción de responder, así que Yohan, satisfecho, la dejó sola en la tienda.

En ese momento, Carie preferiría haber muerto en la Cornucopia.

Lo que más rabia le daba de todo era que el profesional tenía razón. No podía escapar de allí por el momento.

Pasó varias horas en la tienda sola sin que nadie entrara ni saliera, pero aún así no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos hasta que Yohan no estuvo de nuevo junto a ella. Por mucho que lo odiara, y lo hacía, no era idiota. Sabía que podía (y tenía que) confiar en él para su seguridad. Su supervivencia en el campamento profesional, donde dos de los cuatro tributos presentes querían verla muerta, dependía del chico del Distrito 2.

Aún así ella seguía muy enfadada, así que cuando Yohan se quitó la chaqueta y se tumbó a su lado aquella noche le costó mucho reprimir sus ganas de quitarle la maza y pegarle un mamporro.

-¿Qué haces?- Sabía que su tono de voz era arisco, pero le daba igual. Yohan parecía estar acostumbrado a esas formas.

-Dormir.

-¿Aquí?- No, no y no. No dormiría con él.

-No, en mi casa. Espera que llamo a un aerodeslizador que me lleve.- Se acomodó y metió en el saco.- Claro que aquí, lerda.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Juntos?

-Tranquilízate. No voy a hacerte nada, luciérnaga.- Se revolvió en el sitio.- Contigo no tendría ni para empezar.

Se puso tan roja como su pelo.

-Eres…

-Soy lo que te mantiene con vida.- Se incorporó.- Si quieres que me vaya lo haré. Pero no te puedo garantizar que Circon u Oriola no entren esta noche y acaben lo que empezó en el árbol por mí.

Tragó saliva. Así visto, dormir con Yohan era el mal menor.

-Vale.- Cedió.- Pero no me toques.

-No lo haría ni con un palo.- Puso cara de asco.- Podrías pegarme tus gérmenes de pobre.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no…!- Era inútil. Yohan ya se había girado y la ignoraba por completo.

Aquella noche tuvo pesadillas. Soñó con caídas de árboles y tributos ensangrentados que se levantaban de sus tumbas clamando venganza.

Despertó en mitad de la madrugada, sudando y con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. A su lado, en otro saco, Yohan dormía plácidamente, cumpliendo la promesa que había hecho de no tocarla. Carie no entendía nada, para ella ese chico y sus intenciones para con ella eran un completo misterio.

Se levantó con la intención de salir fuera a tomar el aire pero unas voces la alertaron. Permaneció en el sitio, escuchando:

-Me toca relevarte. Vete a dormir.- Era Oriola.

-Voy.- Y ese Circon.

-¿Cómo tienes el golpe?- Se refería a la bofetada que le habían propinado aquella tarde.

-Mejor. Es todo culpa de la putita de tu hermano.

Carie se llevó la mano a la boca, escandalizada, y volvió a ruborizarse. A escasa distancia de ella Yohan seguía durmiendo, ajeno a la conversación de los profesionales.

-No, no creo que lo sea.- Oriola no parecía satisfecha con aquella hipótesis.- Conozco a mi hermano, la luciérnaga no es su tipo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué la protege?

-No lo sé.- Oriola pateó una piedra, molesta.- Lleva pendiente de ella desde que dieron las puntuaciones, no sé que pretende sacar de esa criaja.

-No me fío un pelo. Esa puede pegárnosla en cualquier momento. Pero parece que Yohan no se da cuenta de eso.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- La chica hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué opina Amathiste?

Circon bufó.

-Ya sabes cómo es, ella nunca opina sobre nada. A saber qué se le estará pasando por la cabeza.- Chascó la lengua.- Si queremos deshacernos de la ganadera tendremos que hacerlo tú y yo.

-Me parece bien, pero me da miedo cómo podría reaccionar mi hermano ante esto. Le necesitamos para defender la Cornucopia, y él lo sabe.

-Mañana empezaremos a trazar un plan.- Circon bostezó.- Ahora estoy demasiado cansado.

-La "Operación Insecticida" está en marcha.- Ambos rieron y el chico volvió a su tienda.

Carie permaneció varios minutos mortalmente callada, podría apostarse lo que fuera a que estaba blanca como la leche.

Era oficial: Circon y Oriola iban a por ella a muerte, nunca mejor dicho. Al parecer Amathiste era neutral: no constituía un enemigo, pero tampoco un aliado. Su único apoyo allí estaba a su lado, dormido. Yohan no quería que la mataran, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar y su promesa de atarla si trataba de huir parecía ir muy en serio. Además, estaba solo contra dos profesionales, una de ellos su hermana melliza y compañera de lucha, ¿qué tal se desenvolvería él solo en desventaja numérica y enfrentándose a una persona que conocía todos sus puntos débiles? Mal, seguro.

Recordó las cruentas escenas que había visto en la Cornucopia y se estremeció, sin embargo, allí estaba él, durmiendo en paz y armonía, sin ninguna clase de sentimiento de culpa por las vidas que había arrebatado a una panda de adolescentes indefensos.

La chica del 3, el chico del 4, la chica del 5, el chico del 6, el chico del 7, la chica del 8, la chica del 11 y la chica del 12, ¿quién más habría muerto mientras ella dormía? De momento contaba ocho, pero podrían ser más. 8 muertos. 16 vivos.

Al final de aquella larga noche de reflexión llegó a una conclusión: Yohan no podría vigilarla eternamente: una bajada de guardia por su parte significaría su muerte, y ella tenía en muy alta estima su cuello y el hecho de que su piel estuviera pegada al resto del cuerpo.

Trató, sin éxito, de dormir algo.

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la tienda horas más tarde. Yohan se despertó en cuanto rozaron su piel.

-¿Luciérnaga?

-¿Qué?- Ya ni se molestaba en protestar por su apodo.

-Levanta. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Yohan se incorporó y, sin siquiera pedir permiso, le levantó la camiseta para revisar su espalda herida.

La palpó con la mano en varios puntos. Dolía, pero ya no se sentía como si le clavaran millones de agujas en el cuerpo.

-Intenta levantarte, creo que ahora sí podrás andar.

Carie obedeció. Efectivamente, había recuperado la movilidad casi por completo.

-Vamos, andando.- Yohan salió de la tienda. Le siguió.

Amathiste estaba sentada sobre una roca, al lado de un montón de cenizas que horas más tarde debieron de constituir una hoguera. La chica se levantó al verles aparecer.

-¿Algún incidente?

-No, ha sido una noche tranquila. Ningún tributo se ha atrevido a acercarse.

Él asintió.

-¿Qué hay de Circon y Oriola?

-Aún duermen. No les he visto salir.

-Gracias, Amathiste.- Yohan se volvió hacia ella.- Vamos, tenemos turno de reconocimiento.

Carie no tenía ni pajolera idea de lo que era eso, pero le siguió. Ni de coña se quedaría allí sola con la silenciosa Amathiste y los sanguinarios Circon y Oriola.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó en cuanto se hubieron alejado un poco de la rubia.

-Comprobar si hay gente en los alrededores.- Cogió su maza.- Y si es así, eliminarlos.

Carie tragó saliva.

-¿Qué sabes hacer?- Inquirió.- Aunque con un tres en el entrenamiento sea lo que sea no creo que lo hagas muy bien.

Volvió a enrojecer hasta la punta del cabello.

-Te daré un cuchillo.- Yohan rebuscó en el interior de la Cornucopia, dentro de la cual habían almacenado todas las armas. Había de todo: hondas, mazas, espadas, látigos, arcos, puñales…- Así, podrás defenderte en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.- Carie sabía que lo que estaba pensando: "Podrás defenderte de alguien que se te tire encima… pero no serás rival para mí si intentas algo"

Se pusieron en marcha. Transcurrió un gran rato en silencio hasta que Carie tuvo valor para romperlo:

-¿Pasó algo mientras estaba inconsciente?

-¿Te refieres a si murió alguien?- A Carie nunca dejaría de impactarle el hecho de que el chico hablara con tanta ligereza del tema.

-Sí.

-Nada. Aún quedamos 16. ¿También tú llevas la cuenta, luciérnaga?

No se molestó en responderle. Pensó en hablarle sobre la conversación que había oído por la noche, pero finalmente decidió callar y guardarse esa información para sí.

Tardaron horas en registrar todo el perímetro. Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el campamento el sol estaba en lo más alto y su estómago rugía a causa del hambre.

Por suerte, allí estaban los demás profesionales, con el fuego encendido y algo de carne en el asador.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó Oriola, hincándole el diente al muslo de alguna clase de animal salvaje.

-Sin moros en la costa. Hemos logrado cazar un par de piezas y recogido algunas bayas.

-¿"Hemos"? Querrás decir "has" ¿o acaso ella - señaló a Carie con un dedo grasiento.- ha hecho algo?

-Déjala, en paz, Oriola.- Yohan estiró la mano para pasarle una porción. La pelirroja iba a tomarla cuando un cuchillo casi le secciona los dedos de la mano derecha.

-De eso nada. Por ahí no paso.- Circon sostenía un puñal, en el cual se encontraba clavado hasta el fondo el almuerzo de Carie, justo donde segundos atrás ella tenía puesta la mano.- Cada uno consume lo que produce. Si no hay caza, no hay carne. Si quieres que coma tendrás que compartir con ella lo que te corresponde, porque yo no pienso renunciar a un solo gramo de mi porción por ella.

Yohan sostuvo fríamente la mirada al tributo del Distrito 1 mientras partía en dos su propia comida y le tendía una de las dos mitades a Carie.

-Que así sea.

Circon, furioso, hizo ademán de querer clavarle el cuchillo entre los ojos a la ganadera, pero finalmente logró controlarse lo suficiente como para lanzarlo furiosamente contra un árbol, en el cual se quedó fijamente sujeto, en lugar de a su cara.

Tras la demostración de fuerza y agresividad, el chico abandonó el lugar y penetró en el bosque espada en cinto.

No fue hasta que le vio desaparecer entre el follaje que Carie se percató de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

-Ve tras él si quieres, Oriola.- Dijo al notar las cavilaciones de su hermana.- pero si lo haces olvídate de volver.

Ella se limitó a seguir comiendo, pero Carie podía ver su inquietud.

El incidente con Circon le había cerrado el estómago, por lo que apenas probó bocado. En cuanto Yohan se levantó, salió corriendo tras él como si de su sombra se tratase.

-¿Crees que volverá?- se atrevió preguntar en cuanto se quedaron solos.

-¿El mariquita de la espada? Lo dudo, es un jodido orgulloso, como todos los del 1. Demasiados diamantes y piedras preciosas en mi opinión. Deberían venir a las canteras del 2, eso les enseñaría a cerrar la boca y acatar órdenes de un superior.- Carie notó el asco en su voz, al parecer el profesional no era tan indiferente ante todo como parecía.

-¿Superior?

-Podría aplastarle como a un mosquito si quisiera, y él lo sabe. Pero ni así es capaz de mantener su estúpida bocaza cerrada.- cerró los puños con fuerza. Eran grandes y duros como martillos.- Y lo peor es que Oriola le sigue el juego, si supieran lo que pretendo reten…- se interrumpió. Había estado a punto de hablar demasiado, de confesarle el motivo de su cautiverio.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Nada.

-No. Dímelo.

-Cállate, luciérnaga. ¿O es que acaso tú también tienes incontinencia verbal? Vuelve a hacerme esa pregunta y te aseguro que será lo último que puedas pronunciar en tu vida.

Carie estaba planteándose si responder a sus amenazas cuando algo la distrajo por completo del asunto.

Había sonado un cañón en la arena.

Ambos se quedaron mudos mirando al cielo, a sabiendas de que la foto del tributo caído no aparecería en el cielo hasta el anochecer.

Se miraron, ambos con el mismo pensamiento en mente:

Quince.

_C'est tout! Sí, lo sé, soy mala, para variar lo dejo en un momento interesante, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Pero he sido buena gente, Carie sigue viva (habría tenido guasa que la protagonista muriera el primer día de los Juegos ¿no?) pero… ¿Y Circon? ¿Habrá supuesto su final el abandono del campamento profesional? Bueno, nos enteraremos en cuanto se ponga el sol y aparezca la foto del fallecido en el cielo… Pero parece que Yohan no le importa mucho su muerte, quién sabe, lo que está claro es que el tributo del Distrito 2 oculta algo, porque si no… ¿por qué narices iba él a retener a Carie? Ella tampoco tiene ni idea, ya veremos si nos enteramos...(yo ya lo sé muajajajaja)_

**SI NO DEJÁIS UN REVIEW NO OS CONTARÉ QUE EL LUGAR EN EL QUE LA ARENA ESTÁ GEOGRÁFICAMENTE SITUADA EN ISLANDIA… OH, SHIT. BUENO, IGUALMENTE HACEDLO O… PORFAAAAAAAAAA, QUE NO OS CUESTA NADAAAAAAA T.T**


End file.
